Straight from the Heart
by BJC525
Summary: Sequel to Always in My Heart. You might want to read it first as this story takes place immediately after. Mulder & Scully just want to recover but a serial killer is loose & striking way too close to their new home.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Straight from the Heart

Sequel to "You'll Be in My Heart". You'll need to read the first story as this one takes place immediately following it.

Summary: Scully is recuperating when trouble comes calling.

**PROLOGUE**

"Get out."

His voice was low. Dangerously low and deceptively calm. Lying on his back, he kept his eyes on the ceiling, his hands at his side.

"What?"

The woman atop him looked down at him in complete surprise. With her blood racing through her veins, and her heart pounding in her ears, she had been so close. She wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly.

"Don't make me tell you again. Get. Out." And still he didn't look at her; didn't budge, although it was now quite evident that he was no longer inside of her.

She found herself unable to move, watching in dread fascination as he clenched his hands. His rage was building. She could actually feel it; feel the temperature dropping in the room; see his jaw tightening; hear his breath quickening. Reaching for the sheet, she carefully moved away from him and attempted to cover herself, suddenly self-conscious.

As soon as her body was off of his, he leapt from the bed and yanked at the linens with enough force to send them flying across the room. Her naked body was exposed to the moonlight pouring through the balcony window but in her shock she made no attempt to cover herself.

"Get the fuck out of here!" he barked ferociously.

She recoiled instinctively but did not back down. A mistake, she realized a moment later.

"What's wrong with - "

He never gave her a chance to finish. With one step he was back on the bed and in her face. He grabbed her left arm in an iron fist and pulled her up.

"If you don't get out of here right now," he seethed, his eyes blazing, "so help me God - ." He released his grip and turned away.

She scrambled back, fear beginning to take hold as she watched his fist rise, seemingly of its own volition as if to strike her.

"Wait! Please! What's going on? What did I do?" She begged him with her eyes as well as her voice.

His head whipped around and he stared at her - dumbfounded despite his rage. "You don't know. You really don't know, do you?" He threw back his head and laughed derisively. "You stupid bitch!"

Now she began to cry. "I don't understand."

He moved away from her, shaking his head as he put on his boxers. "Did you think that I wouldn't notice? Did you think that I would be so far gone by your sexual skills that I wasn't listening to what you said? Let me tell you something, sweetheart: you aren't that good," he sneered.

He watched in satisfaction as her hands flew to her mouth. Her gasp of shock filled the room and told him that she at last understood and knew what was wrong.

She shook her head denying his accusation.

"Don't bother," he barked. "Just get your damn clothes on and get out." He picked up her clothing from the floor and threw them at her, hitting her squarely in the chest. It occurred to her that it was a good thing her shoes were in the other room.

Without waiting for an answer, he stormed out of the bedroom. Tears slid down her cheeks as she quickly got dressed. A million excuses and pleas raced through her mind, but remembering the look on his face, she abandoned them each and every one. Besides, he'd heard them all - she'd used whatever she could come up with. How could I be so careless, she berated herself angrily. It was not the first time she had made this mistake but she knew it would be the last. She was out of chances for redemption. He had said so the last time, three weeks ago, after a two-hour argument filled with tears, pleading, and promises.

She found him standing at the front door holding it open. She stepped into her shoes and hesitantly went to him. "Please Steven - "

Without a word, he grabbed her still throbbing, left arm again and pushed her into the hallway. As she stumbled awkwardly, she heard the door slam shut and heard his next words quite clearly.

"Since it's William you keep calling for - go tell it to him. It's over. Don't ever come back. I don't play seconds to anybody. Not now. Not ever."

Jane barely made it to her own apartment before the hysterics set in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Welcome home, Scully." He spoke the words with a shyness that he was unaccustomed to. But then he was undergoing a major change in his life and he figured he shouldn't be too surprised by anything he might say or do from this moment on.

Dana Scully had no idea how those three words that Fox Mulder had just said to her could fill her heart with such joy. She marveled at how powerful those words became now that she was wearing the beautiful diamond ring he had placed on her finger and she had told him that yes, she'd marry him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely.

Mulder felt his eyes slip shut as he reveled in the moment. The woman he loved and cherished was in his arms and all was right with the world, he thought, as he buried his face in her thick auburn hair. "I love you, Scully."

"I'll always love you, Mulder," Scully returned and pulled back just far enough to place one hand on each side of Mulder's face so they were nose to nose.

Mulder's hazel eyes danced with anticipation as Scully took her own sweet time; tilting her head slightly, licking her full lips. The effect was tantalizing and Mulder didn't know how long he could wait when finally she was kissing him. Electrical currents of passion coursed through his body with the speed of light. Their hands seemed to have a life of their own and they struggled to get as close to each other as possible.

How long they stayed like that; Mulder had no idea, but when they finally pulled apart, both were out of breath, their lips tingling.

"Wow." Mulder wished desperately at that moment that he had something more profound to say; something to convey all the powerful emotions that the kiss had stirred in him, and how her touch had lit his very soul on fire.

But then, looking into Scully's luminous blue eyes, he realized once again that he didn't need to say a single word. Message received loud and clear.

He grasped both her hands in his and pulled them to his lips, kissing her fingertips lightly.

"No second thoughts?" he inquired earnestly, feeling an unwelcome trickle of doubt enter his heart.

Scully huffed softly. "Second thoughts? About what? Moving in with you here at Quonochontaug? Loving you and wanting to marry you? Being your partner? Joining the FBI?"

Mulder tensed then saw the humor dancing behind her eyes and twitching at her lips. He laughed self-consciously and felt suddenly foolish. "Sorry, Scully. Old habits die hard."

"Just so long as they do die. I mean, I'll allow some old habits, but I must draw the line at doubt and guilt." Scully said sternly but obviously still teasing him.

"Does that mean I can keep my sunflower seeds?" He asked hopefully.

"And your TLG subscription." She answered, "But I reserve the right to inspect and reject other reading material and any video collections you were thinking of bringing here."

"You can't be serious," he cried in mock horror.

"Try me," she said with a laugh.

"Hmmm - well now that we've got that settled, let me go get our things from the car." Mulder tried the subtle approach, seeing how fatigued Scully was getting and knowing that she needed to get her rest.

Scully watched him leave and sat back against the couch, frustrated by her inability to help. Glaring balefully down the length of her cast that ran from hip to toes, she reminded herself that she was going to have to adjust. There was nothing that she or anyone else could do. The healing process would have to run its course. If only the infection around her heart -

Stop it, she scolded herself. But it was going to be hard. She felt as though all of her freedom and independence had been stripped away. Barred from any physically exertional activity meant that being up and about on crutches with a heavy cast was out of the question. Her heart rate must remain within prescribed parameters for the next eight weeks.

Feeling tired, despite her nap on the trip here, she leaned back and closed her eyes. When Mulder returned juggling three pieces of luggage and her crutches, it was all she could do not to jump up to help.

Seeing her frustration, Mulder attempted to reassure her. "It's okay, Scully, I've got it."

"I realize that, Mulder. I do." she sighed heavily. "This is just going to take a lot of getting used to, you know?"

Mulder nodded and took the bags back along with the crutches. When he returned, he was pushing a shiny new wheelchair. "Ready for your tour of our new home?"

Scully felt another thrill course through her body when he said those magical words, "our new home" and she nodded eagerly, not trusting her voice.

"Well, all right then," he said, lining up the chair next to the couch and setting the brake securely. "Your chariot awaits, Madam."

Scully carefully swung her leg around so that she was sitting properly on the couch. Mulder grasped her forearms and gently pulled her to a standing position while she rotated neatly on her good foot a quarter turn, so that she was standing directly in front of the wheelchair. Mulder expertly lowered her down and Scully settled back with a satisfied grunt. They had worked hard with physical therapy to get that move down, knowing that Mulder shouldn't carry and lift her for the next eight weeks unless it was truly necessary.

With minimal furniture and no carpets, Scully realized that she would have no trouble maneuvering around the house, as she followed Mulder to the kitchen. She was starting to think things weren't going to be as confining and limiting as she had initially thought.

"Until you're up and about, everything is at a lower level so you can still reach just about anything you'd need."

Scully just grinned - amazed at how much thought and planning had to have gone into doing all this for her in such a short period of time.

He led her down the hall, pointing out the study, now complete with computer, printer and fax machine as well as a stereo and television with DVD player.

Further down the hall he came to a sudden halt.

"Mulder?" Scully called when he didn't turn around.

He stared down at the floor - unable to meet her eyes. "I didn't know if you wanted your own room, or if you'd feel comfortable sharing. I'll understand either way - I know that this isn't - "

"Mulder," Scully interrupted realizing what he was trying to say. "I want you near me. That I - if you -" she struggled to say what she meant tactfully, then decided to just be direct. "I want you, Mulder. I want more than just sleeping with you. Obviously, though, that's against doctor's orders, so if it's too - tempting, I'll understand if you'd rather sleep elsewhere."

Mulder almost laughed aloud in sheer relief as he bent over and her hugged her. "I can handle a celibate relationship for a little while longer if you can. I've made it this long, haven't I?"

Scully just smiled and hugged him back. TourGuideMulder continued. "Then here is - our - bedroom. Your mom's coming over tomorrow to get everything unpacked the way you want it and see if there's anything we've forgotten." He paused. "Personally, I think she just wants to check up on us," he added in a hushed whisper.

Scully suppressed a small giggle. Mulder was probably right.  
"I've put your overnight bag and crutches in the bathroom if you're ready for bed." They entered the bedroom.

At the sight of the large king size bed with numerous fluffy pillows and thick downy comforter, Scully was unable to mask a yawn. "More than ready," she admitted ruefully, her leg starting to throb uncomfortably. The bed looked inviting and she suddenly felt unable to wait another minute to snuggle beneath the covers and feel Mulder's arms around her.

She wheeled herself to the bathroom where Mulder helped her to a standing position so she could grab the crutches. The bathroom was the only place she was allowed to be up on them. He pulled the chair back out and shut the door allowing her some privacy. "Holler when you're ready to come out and don't overdo it." He admonished her.

"I won't," she promised.

With the door shut, she undid the button on her skirt and let it fall to her ankles, then her blouse and bra joined it on the floor. Reaching into her bag, she managed to retrieve her nightgown with one arm while balancing on the crutches with the other.

Mulder stood quietly outside the door listening for any sign that she needed help. He heard the flush of the commode, followed by running water and finally the brushing of teeth.

"Okay, Mulder," she called out breathlessly.

Without hesitation, he threw open the door and seeing her face flushed and damp, immediately swept her into his arms. Scully didn't even think of protesting.

"Which side of the bed did you want?" he asked, not wanting to chastise her.

"Is it all right if I sleep on the right side?" she answered tentatively.

"That's the side - I - wanted to sleep on," Mulder groaned.

Scully's face fell until she realized that now he was teasing her. She swatted him lightly even as he chuckled and set her down on the right side of the bed. She sank back with a quiet moan.

"Did you take your medicine?" he asked.

"Not yet," she replied.

"Do you need something for the pain?" he asked neutrally.

Seeing her hesitate, Mulder answered for her. "Yes, you do."

He returned a few minutes later with several pills in a variety of shapes and colors as well as a large glass of water.

Scully swallowed them down while Mulder went through the house, shutting off lights and locking doors. He quickly brushed his own teeth and changed into boxers and a t-shirt before sliding into bed next to Scully. He helped her prop her leg up then settled back against the pillows.

"Comfy?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

There was silence for several minutes and Mulder thought she had drifted off to sleep when he suddenly heard her whisper again.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She took his hand. "Thank you for everything you've done for me here. You have no idea what all this means to me." She felt nearly overcome with gratitude.

Mulder grinned broadly in the dark. "Scully?" He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Scully was beaming. "I love you, too." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Scully gave up trying to sleep any longer, as all the forces of nature seemed intent on waking her up. If it wasn't the chirping of several unidentified birds, it was the brilliant sunlight pouring through the large bay window or the indescribably delicious smell of coffee brewing, or the low-  
level ache of the bones healing in her leg.

She tried burrowing further under the covers and pulled a pillow over her head for good measure, but it was no use - the damage had been done. With a jaw-splitting yawn, she stretched slowly and carefully and pushed back the covers a bit, putting the extra pillow behind her head. Looking around, she caught sight of her new constant, albeit temporary companion; her wheelchair. Beyond that was the bathroom and her crutches.

Hmmm. The wheelchair was next to the bed, the brakes were already set. The bed was higher than the couch, so it would be an easier feat to slide down to the chair than to try and pull herself up and over.

"Don't even think about it, Dana Scully."

Scully froze with one hand in the act of pulling back the covers, even as a small gasp escaped her lips. She jerked her gaze to see Mulder, his arms folded across his chest, leaning against the doorframe with the casual grace of Fred Astaire.

"Jesus, Mulder! You know better than that." She brought the offending hand to her breast. "You scared me half to death," she said with a shaky laugh, "I don't dare take my pulse right now."

Mulder just stared at her, until she dropped her eyes, guilt coloring her cheeks a brilliant pink.

"The best defense is a good offense, huh Scully?" Mulder commented calmly, barely able to control his laughter at her feeble attempt to cover up what she had been about to do.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mulder," Scully huffed. "I was just trying to get comfortable. In fact, I was just about to call you." Scully looked everywhere but at the man standing before her, aware that she was very nearly babbling. She abruptly clamped her lips shut.

Now Mulder did laugh, as he quickly strode over to her and sat down on the bed, snaking his arms around her.

"Mulder - what are you doing?" Scully asked, her voice muffled as she found herself pressed against his shoulder in a bear hug.

"Trying to stop you from further incriminating yourself," he replied smugly.

Scully knew he was still smiling. She could hear it.

She sighed in defeat, her shoulders slumped.

Stupid, she berated herself, just plain stupid.

Mulder tilted her head back and kissed her. "I was wondering when you'd try to break the rules. Although I must admit that I didn't think it would be before breakfast."

Scully's jaw dropped. "Very funny Mulder. You think you know me so well."

"I do know you," he said, lovingly caressing her cheek. "And you know me. But you do keep me guessing."

Scully gave a wry smile. Mulder won this round fair and square. She kissed him. "I'm sorry."

Mulder shook his head. "I don't want you to be sorry. I just want you to be patient - and I want you to get better. You'll be able to get out of bed all by yourself soon enough. I just don't want to be cast in the role of the warden."

Scully felt another pang of guilt. Mulder was right, of course. She had to show some responsibility here. He had previously admitted that if their positions were reversed that he'd have just as a hard a time as she was now. So why put him in a role she wouldn't enjoy either. That she hadn't enjoyed during one of his numerous recuperation periods. Payback didn't really apply in this situation anyway.

The infection around her heart; the pericarditis, had changed the rules. It had nearly killed her and the threat wasn't over yet. But when you felt fine otherwise, it made it very difficult to be an invalid.

Scully grimaced as the internal battle came to an abrupt end. "Mulder, you're absolutely right. I'm just - "

Mulder placed a silencing finger on her lips - stroking the satin skin slowly. "That's enough, Scully. I understand. I've been there - maybe not exactly there - but close enough"  
Scully stared up at him, entranced - her lips on fire. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." She nodded mutely. She felt absolutely weak with love for the man sitting next to her.

He dropped his hand. "Great, let's start over." He stood up. "Good morning, Scully."

Scully pushed down the laughter that threatened to bubble up and tried to match his formal tone. "Good morning, Mulder."

"I hope you slept well."

"Yes, thank you."

"Are you ready to get up?" She nodded eagerly and he assisted her to her wheelchair, letting her perform her morning ministrations privately. When she was finished, she followed him to the breakfast room, maneuvering the wheelchair with ease and was pleased to see freshly toasted bagels and steaming cups of coffee, alongside a bowl of fresh fruit and a container of cream cheese. She pulled up to the table, next to Mulder and reached for the coffee first. Mulder started in on the bagels.

"Your mom called," he managed in between bites, "Said that she'll be here in a couple of hours."

Scully nodded as she wiped the crumbs from her fingers. "Mulder, I just want you to know that there won't be a repeat of this morning." Mulder opened his mouth, but Scully silenced him with a gesture. "I don't want to waste any more time and energy figuring out how to beat the system and end up losing anyway. And I don't want anymore conversations like we just had. We're embarking on a new chapter of our lives and the negative aspects are just a minor setback. I want to concentrate on the positive."

Mulder grinned happily. "Yes Ma'am. Sounds like a plan to me"  
He caught and held her gaze; his features softened as he stared into her bright blue eyes. She smiled a soft, loving smile back at him. Mulder's breath caught in his throat and as he gazed into her eyes, he felt he would surely tumble in; she made him so weak and wanting.

Having reached that understanding, they enthusiastically put the past behind them and took each day as it came; ready to enjoy it and each other to its fullest. It made the next eight weeks seem to fly by. Scully began working with a physical therapist and Mulder let Skinner contract his services to local colleges and law enforcement agencies, giving lectures and setting up workshops.

Home was their sanctuary and the summer evenings and weekends fell into a peaceful routine. They spent as much time outside as they could, on picnics, lazy boat rides and small road trips, sometimes just swinging on the porch swing. That was Scully's favorite spot. She would always remember their first time on it with a smile.

Seeing how tense Mulder's shoulders had been, she had volunteered to give him a massage. "Ooh Scully, you know what I like," he said in his best Big Bopper voice. He turned sideways in the swing so she could reach and felt himself melting as she kneaded the knotted cords. Her small hands, deceptively strong, unerringly applied just the right amount of pressure.

"Putty."

"Excuse me?" Mulder was so lost in his fantasy world that he thought surely, he hadn't heard correctly.

"Putty, Mulder."

Okay, he had heard correctly. "I don't understand - " He suddenly groaned, unable to go on as Scully located a particularly sensitive spot on his right shoulder.

"You're putty in my hands, Mulder. I could tell you to do anything or say anything right now and you'd have to do it," she announced smugly.

"Uh, Scully, I hate to have to tell you this, but that's been true with or without the neck rub, for quite some time now," Mulder returned with a leer, waggling his eyebrows mischievously. He kissed her and announced that it was his turn now.

Scully settled back and let herself go as Mulder took her uncasted foot in his hand and ran his thumb up and down the sole of her foot. Every other muscle in her body responded to his magical touch and she felt helpless to move, barely breathing.

"Now who's putty?" Mulder smirked as his hands traveled up and down her leg and foot.

"Touché," she purred, more relaxed than she could ever remember being.

"Jealous."

"Excuse me," she looked over at him. "Who's jealous?"

"Your other foot and leg that's in a cast. I'm sure there's some serious envy going on here."

Scully let her head fall back and chuckled. "How right you are, Mulder, how right you are."

As tempting as it was, they did not live their life in a bubble. Maggie made her way out several times, as did the Lone Gunmen and even Walter Skinner drove out twice. They also spent a few evenings with Linda, the physical therapist and her husband Brad, going to the movies, and dinner. Sometimes, Scully and Linda would just read while the guys played one-on-  
one basketball.

When Scully received the go ahead from the cardiologist to begin low-level aerobic activity and the orthopedist removed the heavy plaster cast in favor of a lightweight brace, she felt as though she had finally been freed. She couldn't wait to get started.

Unfortunately Linda informed her that she and Brad would be moving to Kentucky. Immediately.

"Kentucky?" Scully exclaimed.

"Yeah, Brad got a job as one of the assistant trainers for the University of Kentucky. It's too good an offer to pass up - college level positions are hard to come by with Division I schools. That's why we don't have much time - schools about to start."

"That's wonderful. Best of luck to you and Brad," Scully congratulated her, barely able to hid her own disappointment.

"Now, don't worry. I've already got another therapist lined up for you. I asked her to come over this afternoon to meet you and go over your treatment plan. I hope you like her - but, of course I know I'm irreplaceable."

Scully couldn't help but laugh. "Well, yes you are. You've been wonderful. So, what do you know about her?"

"Well, she's from around here, but she just got back from an extended personal leave. Apparently she and her boyfriend broke up - " she stopped when she heard the ringing of the doorbell and hurried to answer it. She returned escorting a woman Scully thought was very close to her own age, tall with jet black hair.

Scully extended her hand, "Hello. I'm Dana Scully."

The woman took it with a shy smile. "Hi. I'm Jane." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Linda stepped over. "Jane, I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice. You don't know how much of a bind we'd be in otherwise. This was to be our first workout without the cast and most of the cardiac limitations have been lifted."

Jane smiled. "I'm glad to be of help," she said graciously. "In fact, the timing is perfect for me as well." She paused and glanced over at Scully. "I guess you know that I've just gotten back into town."

Linda took a seat next to Scully, who had remained reclined on the couch and indicated that Jane should also sit down. "Actually," Linda admitted, "all I told Dana was that you and your boyfriend had broken up - which is all I really know anyway."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Scully interjected quickly, as Jane perched on the edge of the nearest chair.

"It's okay," Jane said gratefully. "There's not much to it, but I assume that we'll be working pretty closely together." She shot a quick inquiring glance at Scully, who nodded, "so you might as well know." She took a breath before continuing, gathering her thoughts, and gaining more confidence at Linda and Scully's obvious sympathy. "Well, as I said, there's really not much to tell. What it boils down to really, is that I never got over my first love. And it wasn't Steven."

"And Steven knew it." Scully stated, not unkindly.

"Oh yeah," Jane acknowledged ruefully. "Three strikes and I was out the door. Literally."

Linda went over to Jane and put a consoling arm around her shoulders. "Well, hang in there, girl. If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be."

"That's right," Scully added. "And who knows - maybe it's a sign. Maybe now the path is clear for your first love. Do you know where he is?"

Jane's eyes glazed over. "I - uh - tried to get over him. I really did." She stared out the window. "I used to know where he was, what he did, who he was with, but over the past six years I actually managed to get on with my life. Not that Steven saw it that way." She hesitated before going on. "Well, I did get a small update a couple of years ago, but I was with Steven at the time." She snapped back to the present with a little jerk. "You two must think that I'm a real nut case." She shook her head and brushed away two tears with a disparaging laugh.

"We think no such thing," Scully stated firmly. "First loves can be extremely powerful, with a magic all their own and we should never underestimate them."

Jane grinned. "Thanks. Look - enough about me. You're not going to be paying me to discuss my love life - or lack thereof. So why don't we get down to business."

"Yeah," Linda said, reluctantly rising. "I've got to leave soon. Brad's going to need help with the packing." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

MONDAY

Linda took Jane back to the workout area and went over the treatment plan and goals while Scully changed clothes. Once Jane felt comfortable with their routine, Linda and Scully said their good-byes and left Jane to take over.

When they were finished, Scully brought out large glasses of ice water and they sat out on the back porch to cool down. Scully was out of breath, her body damp with perspiration. 

Jane, her brow furrowed, stared at her closely, assessing her condition. "We didn't overdo it, did we, Dana?"

"Absolutely not," Scully quickly assured her, as she stretched carefully. "It was wonderful - I feel great." A grimace of pain belied the accuracy of her statement, however.

"You don't look great," Jane stated, matter of factly, but Scully brushed her concern aside.

"I don't know if Linda had a chance to tell you, but I'm a medical doctor as well," Scully told her. "Besides, I've already learned my lesson and I don't intend to do anything to jeopardize my recovery." She lowered her voice, conspiratorially, "I've got a wedding to plan."

Jane's eyes lit up. "No kidding! When?" She dropped her gaze to Scully's left ring finger, noticing for the first time, the engagement ring that Scully was wearing.

"Well, we really haven't set a date yet," she answered vaguely, fingering the diamond band. "We wanted to get through all this first."

Jane nodded in understanding. "Well, with everything happening so quickly, I didn't get a chance to read your history, as you know. So, how did 'all this' come about? Was it in the line of duty?"

Scully smiled. "So you do know I'm in the FBI?"

Jane blushed. "Well, yeah. That was kind of the ace in the hole for Linda to get me on board. See, I'm trying to become a romance novelist and obviously after my breakup and subsequent downtime, I ended up with a lot of material to work with and wanted to get started. But Linda said she was desperate and that you worked in the FBI. I realized that I might be able to get a whole lot more material."

Scully couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't realize that my job would have that much appeal." She stopped abruptly, her expression turned serious. "Surely you wouldn't base a character on me or my life, would you?"

"Oh, no, not if you didn't want me to," Jane hurriedly assured her. "Besides, I've got a whole box full of manuscripts, each with their own rejection slip. I've never even been published." She couldn't hide her disappointment when she admitted her failures.

"Well, at least you're trying," Scully consoled her. "Think of all the people out there with a dream that never even take the first step."

Jane changed the subject, sensing Scully's unwillingness to discuss the nature of her injuries. Maybe another time. "So, tell me about this man of yours. I want all the juicy details: good-looking, tall, dark, handsome, old flame or co-  
worker - come on, I want to know it all."

Scully opened her mouth to reply but was abruptly cut off.

"Say! Where is everyone?"

Both women jumped at the unexpected shout.

"On the porch, Mulder!" Scully called back, as she pulled herself to a standing position.

"Mulder - " Jane murmured quietly. She stayed where she was, a faraway gaze on her face as Scully rushed inside.

Mulder met her halfway and she flung herself into his open arms, panting, a smile bursting forth at the last moment before she pressed her cheek against his chest. He clutched her tightly as she caught her breath, feeling her torso rise and fall, feeling her ribs slide up and down under his hands. He thrilled to have her in his embrace, so alive, delicate yet strong when she hugged him. Everything about her was firm to the touch, smooth with a woman's softness, but sound and toned. He lifted her easily for a brief moment then set her back on her feet.

Scully spoke first. "So, how was the lecture?"

"Oh, the usual," Mulder replied as he looked down at her legs. "Tell me, how does it feel to lose the cast?" he asked her.

"Like I'm a prisoner who's just been set free!" Scully announced happily. "And if I never have to wear a cast again, it'll be too soon for me."

"Are you sure, because I thought you were beginning to like it," Mulder teased her.

Scully snorted derisively. "Yeah, right." She remembered Jane waiting on the porch. "Listen, abrupt change of plans. Brad got a job at the University of Kentucky and they have to leave right away, but Linda was able to find a replacement therapist. We had our first session today and I think she'll work out well. Besides, the doctor said I'd be able to be on my own in three or four weeks. Come on, she's out back, I want you to meet her."

Scully led Mulder back to find Jane staring out at the lake. "Jane" Scully called and the woman turned. "I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Fox Mulder." Jane began walking slowly towards them, shaking her head, a look of shock on her face. "Mulder this is Jane - oh, I'm sorry, I don't even know your last name - " She noticed the look on Jane's face and stopped.

"I don't believe it," Jane said in hushed amazement, her eyes locked on Mulder, ignoring Scully completely. "After all these years, I just don't believe it."

"I'm sorry," Mulder said, baffled. "Do I know you?"

Jane grinned. "Not as well as you knew my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Thomas. Thomas Houndeford." She waited to see if Mulder's reaction showed as much surprise as she'd felt. She wasn't disappointed.

Mulder's mouth dropped open and he stared at Jane in utter disbelief. "Janie? You're Janie Houndeford?"

Jane laughed aloud. "Yep. It's me."

Mulder stepped up to her and hugged her. Jane laughed some more. "Gee, Fox, as I recall, you and Tommy were never this happy to see me."

Mulder laughed too, as Scully watched them, a bemused expression on her face. Mulder stepped back, still shaking his head.

"Scully, Jane is the younger sister of my best friend, Tommy Houndeford. I haven't seen her since I graduated from Oxford."

"Small world," Scully commented lightly. "So, where is Tommy now? I don't think I've ever heard you mention him."

Jane and Mulder grew somber. It was Jane who answered after exchanging looks with Mulder. "Tommy was killed by a drunk driver two weeks before his wedding."

Scully's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Mulder spoke quietly, remembering. "Yeah, it was pretty traumatic for us all. First Samantha and then Tommy. It was years apart, but he was like family and had really helped me after Samantha disappeared. Mom called me. I had just gotten back from Oxford to get fitted for my tux. It was the first time I had ever been asked to be a pall bearer." He stared over at Jane. "I couldn't believe it."

"Yeah," Jane said quietly. "I don't really remember much about that time. I don't think I saw anyone at the funeral - Mom wouldn't stop crying and she just held on to me and wouldn't let me go. If I went to the bathroom, I had to go straight back to her. Don't even ask about nights."

The three grew quiet, the mood solemn and it was Jane who finally broke the spell.

"Hey, enough of this," she said briskly. "Tommy wouldn't want this. Not now, not after so many years."

"You're absolutely right, Jane," Mulder stated firmly.

"I'd rather talk about the happy times," Jane told them.

"Hmm, well, I guess that wouldn't be when Tommy kidnapped all your dolls, locked them in his closet and held them for ransom," Mulder taunted her, "Or when he pretended to be a monster outside your bedroom window. As I recall, Tommy said you had nightmares for weeks."

Scully gasped as Jane burst into giggles. "Fox Mulder! You talk as if you had nothing to do with all that."

"Mulder!" Scully exclaimed, her hands on her hips. "You didn't!"

"Oh, Dana, Fox and the Hound - that's what everyone called them back then - were notorious. They were inseparable and more like brothers than some brothers I know. Everyone thought that they were related. Samantha and I didn't stand a chance. Not that we didn't try, mind you, but, well, you know that old saying about paybacks. We learned that when those two got together, we just had to stay out of their way."

Scully put a sympathetic arm around Jane's shoulders. "I know exactly what you went through. I had two older brothers myself and they were just as bad."

"Hey, wait a minute, you two," Mulder protested. "You're not going to gang up on me - two against one isn't fair."

"Funny," Jane commented, "you two didn't have a problem with that back then."

Mulder shut his mouth with a snap. "Oh yeah," he muttered. After Samantha disappeared, Jane was on her own. He remembered how he and Tommy would tell Jane to go off and play with her dolls whenever she showed up. "Well," he said sheepishly, "I don't think I can make up for anything, and I know we were pretty cruel but I can apologize."

Jane smiled broadly. "Good enough for me, Fox. Besides, I forgave you years ago. After years of therapy, of course." She winked at Scully.

"Well, that's a relief." Mulder said, eager to move to another subject before he felt a flood of guilt for his childhood behavior. "Now, who's hungry?"

"Oh, not me, " Jane replied quickly. "I still have a lot to do at home." She moved to gather her things and Scully walked her out as they planned for the upcoming weeks. Mulder came up behind Scully as she stood on the driveway and put his arms around her as they watched Jane get in her car. With her window down, Jane had no problem hearing Scully's next words, as she backed the car slowly away. 

"Mulder, I want to get started on our wedding." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Mulder watched Jane drive away, surprised and pleased by Scully's announcement. He wanted nothing more than to make the woman in his arms, his wife.

"I can get us two tickets to Vegas whenever you're ready - just say the word," he said nuzzling her neck.

His five o'clock shadow rubbing against her sensitive skin as well as his words had her giggling wildly and she squirmed in his arms until she was facing him.

"That's a very tempting offer, Mulder," she told him, sweetly, pulling him down so that she could nibble at his ear.

He shivered. "So is that a yes?" His breathing was becoming ragged as Scully's lips blazed a passionate trail down his neck.  
"No."

"What?"

Scully laughed aloud. "Oh come on, Mulder. This is me. Can you really see us exchanging wedding vows with the neon lights, and an Elvis impersonator in a pink Cadillac?"

Mulder cocked his head, a thoughtful expression on his face as he pictured the scene.

"Yes."

Scully rolled her eyes. "Let's go, big guy. I'm starving. We can compromise over dinner."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled, following Scully inside, still envisioning an electric Vegas wedding.

WEDNESDAY

It took less than a week for Jane to decide that the hardest part about working with Dana Scully was keeping her reigned in. Despite the agent's previous assurances of good behavior, without the cast and strict limitations, she seemed bent on pushing herself relentlessly. Jane constantly had to pull her back in and fought diligently to keep the frustration at bay. Getting Scully to actually take a break was getting harder and harder.

By the second day she felt like she was already running out of ideas. She decided to try to get Scully to talk about her work, get her mind on something else, if only for a little while.

Scully laughed breathlessly. "Oh, no you don't. You're not fooling me; you're just trying to gather more background material for your books."

Jane shook her head. "No, really. I'm not pumping you, I'm just really interested. I mean, you don't have to give me intimate technical details, or names or anything you don't feel comfortable with. Maybe just some general stuff. Look, I know almost nothing about the FBI and I really want to get a small taste of it." She handed Scully her water bottle.

Scully took a large gulp before answering. "Well, it's not nearly as glamorous as you might think. You can't believe the amount of paperwork generated, even in this computer age." Scully reached for a towel and eased herself down on the mat to stretch. She decided to go ahead and talk to Jane about the FBI with the intention of keeping her from noticing how uncomfortable she was. She didn't want to waste a single minute, but she was forced to admit that a rest was in order.

Her leg was aching horribly and she was angry. It was irrational, she knew, but it didn't make her any less angry. Angry at the bones in her leg for not healing sooner, angry at the muscles in her body for tiring so quickly, angry at her heart for not being stronger and at the mandated pace of her rehabilitation, which she was angry for being so slow. She knew how illogical her anger was, and that only served to make her angrier.

Not wanting to take it out on Jane, personally, she kept her tone even as she described various sections of the FBI, the wide range of personnel employed and locations of some of the different field offices. As she talked, she continued to knead and massage the muscles in her leg, trying to relieve the cramping without being too obvious. 

Jane listened attentively, nodding occasionally and refraining from commenting on Dana's discomfort. She would let the patient ask for help if needed, knowing if she volunteered her services, they would be denied.

At the end of their workout, Jane said she had to get ready for a meeting with a prospective publisher and made Scully promise to get some rest. Scully nodded absently, draining her bottle of water.

Halfway to the door, Jane stopped and turned back. She decided to risk taking a stand. She went down on one knee, getting eye level with Scully. "I mean it Dana," she said firmly. Scully looked up in surprise at her tone. Jane went on. "We've only just started. I can promise you, the pace will pick up, but if you overdo it now, we'll be back to square one."

Scully huffed softly and looked away. "Yeah, okay. I promise. I'll get some rest."

Jane decided not to push her luck; she won this round. She stood and again headed out. "I'll see you, day after tomorrow." Scully nodded again and managed a wan smile. 

Jane met Mulder at the front door. "Jane," he greeted her, "How's it going back there?"

Jane chewed her bottom lip gently, choosing her words carefully. "Obviously it's hard on her to go this slow and I can see she's uncomfortable, but she continues to push herself. The workouts will be getting progressively harder - I just want her to be ready and I want her to be safe."

Mulder nodded in understanding. "No one ever said that this assignment was going to be easy." He smiled and gave Jane's shoulder a gently squeeze. "It's just that this has been going on for a while now and Scully's losing her patience. I can't say as I blame her. I'm sure I'd be the same way, you know. Ask Scully. She'll tell you; I make a terrible patient and you know what they say about doctor's making the - worst -  
patients. So, you hang in there and I'll try and talk with her."

Jane nodded and turned away, but almost instantly turned back. "Fox, why do you two call each other by your last names?" Jane inquired, curious enough to finally ask.

"Hoo boy," Mulder laughed. "It's a long story. How much time do you have?"

Jane grinned. "Not that much time. But I'll ask again when I can hear the whole thing." She said good bye and hurried out.

Mulder shut the front door after she left and shrugged out of his leather jacket. As he hung the garment up in the closet, he could hear Scully walking towards him. He paused, listening carefully - her gait sounded a little uneven. He'd bet any amount of money that she was limping.

"Hey," he said warmly, enveloping her in a gentle bear hug and lowering his head to capture her lips for a passionate kiss. Scully willingly obliged him, reveling in the velvety softness. She felt a yearning, deep with her soul, struggling for release. Soon, she hoped, very soon.

"I guess you saw Jane."

"Yeah." Mulder scooped Scully into his arms, much to her surprise. "She wants to know why we call each other by our last names," he told her heading down the hall to the large couch in the den, hoping to avoid explaining his actions for now.

Forgetting to question Mulder about his reason for carrying her, Scully stared up at him as he went to the kitchen. "What did you tell her?" she called out.

"Nothing," Mulder answered, returning with a cold glass of water and plopping down on the couch next to her, happy his ploy had worked for now. "She said she had to go."

Scully tipped her head. "Hmm. What were you going to tell her?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "Now that I think about it, I don't really know anymore."

Staring at him, intrigued, she asked, "Do you want to stop using our last names?"

He thought for a minute. "Well, if we did, I could call you Katherine, although I have to admit that it'd take some getting used to."

Scully wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I don't think so. I'm not overly fond of my middle name. Besides, I'd have to call you William and I don't think you'd like that either."

Mulder cringed at the thought. William. His dad, Scully's dad, and God help him, her brother. Way too many Williams - even if they did go by 'Bill'. No way.

"Okay, then what?"

"Well," Scully thought out loud, "my mom is going to call us Fox and Dana no matter what, right?"

"Right," confirmed Mulder.

"And it would be cruel to make the Lone Gunmen change after all these years," she went on, "and they've known you a lot longer."

"Agreed. So where does that leave us?"

"I'm Scully and you're Mulder. And if you ever want to go to Fox and Dana - you just say the word. Otherwise, the long backstory on why we call each other by our last names will be summed up as old habit. You and I both know that there's a lot of personal reasons behind it and I think we should keep it that way - personal."

"Deal partner. That's the way it's been and for now, that's the way it's going to be." He paused. "What about after the wedding?"

Scully smiled. "Same thing applies. I may be Mrs. Mulder, but you can - always - call me Scully if you like."

Mulder nodded and held out his closed fist. 

"What's this?" Scully asked, curiously.

Mulder opened his hand to reveal Scully's medication, including her pain medication, which she hadn't been taking for a week.

"Come on, Mulder. I don't need this." She stopped abruptly, eyeing him suspiciously. "Is this why I got the Tarzan routine a minute ago?"

"That's one reason." Mulder admitted as he leaned over and kissed her. "Another, is that I miss being needed as much and sometimes the urge to sweep you off of your feet simply overwhelms me."

Scully couldn't help but laugh and obliged him by taking all the medication. "Only for you, Mulder, only for you."

Mulder kissed her again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

THURSDAY AM

Connie knocked for a third time and still there was no answer. Something was definitely wrong. She could just feel it. Nancy was expecting her to take her to meet with her lawyer and Nancy never forgot an appointment.

"Nancy!" Connie yelled for her sister and pounded on the door, not caring if the neighbors heard her or not. "Nancy! Are you in there?" she called out again, even as she reached for the doorknob. 

When it turned easily in her hand, a bolt of pure panic shot through her body, leaving her terrified. Nancy would never leave her door unlocked, small town or not. Nancy lived in a constant state of fear since escaping a stalker while living in Chicago. 

"Oh God, Nancy," Connie whispered as she stepped inside, moving instinctively towards the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. "Nancy?" Her voice was high and thin.

She saw her sister's robe strewn across the floor. Nancy wouldn't do that. Not her neat-freak sister. Something was wrong, her brain kept whispering over and over. Her breathing became slow and somewhat labored. Without conscious control, her feet carried her forward until she was standing outside the bathroom. The sight before her would be forever burned in her memory. Two tanned knees sticking out of the water in the tub.

Bile rose in her throat. Two more steps revealed her sister's body - quite obviously dead, her shoulders covered with bruises, and her head had fallen forward, her face mercifully obscured by her long brown hair. 

Gagging, Connie stumbled backwards, away from the gruesome site until she was able to reach the phone in the living room. The operator was hard-pressed to understand the stricken woman but promised to send help right away.

Connie fell to the floor, still clutching the receiver and sobbing hysterically.

FRIDAY AM

The ringing of his cell phone caught Mulder completely by surprise and then a spark of fear went through him. Was something wrong with Scully? She never called him at work, for fear of interrupting a lecture or lesson, preferring that he call her on his breaks. A quick glance down at the caller ID showed a local number, but not a familiar one. He pushed "send" even as he hoped it wasn't Scully. It wasn't.

"Is this Fox Mulder with the FBI?"

"Yes, who's this?" 

"Sorry to trouble you, this is Andrew Norton, I'm the Chief of Police here. I was at your workshop two weeks ago."

Mulder thought for a moment and then it came to him. "By any chance is this the same Andrew Norton, whose father was Chief of Police thirty years ago?"

"Well, I guess they don't call you guys "special agents" for nothing. Nothing gets past you, huh."

"Andy Norton! I - thought - that was you, but when you left so soon and didn't come over I thought I must have been mistaken. How the hell are you, man?" Mulder was delighted to hear from an old friend.

"Doing pretty good. Listen, I've been wanting to hook up with you all summer but time got away from me, and now I need your help."

Mulder turned serious. "Sure Andy, what can I do for you?" He paused briefly before continuing. "You realize I'm not on active duty right now though, don't you?" 

"Yeah - but if we could just talk, it would be a big help."

"Sure, no problem, go ahead."

"Not now, not over the phone. It's kind of involved. Can we get together tonight somewhere?"

Mulder was intrigued. "Okay. Why don't you come to my place around six? My partner and I are staying at Dad's old place. She's recovering from an incident at work. If I'm not there right at six, go on in - I'll let Scully know you're coming and her physical therapist should be done by then."

"Thanks, Mulder - it is still just Mulder, isn't it?"

"Mulder works for me," Mulder laughed. "I'll see you at six."

FRIDAY PM

Sheriff Andrew Norton sat parked outside the home of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. From his position on the road, he could see that the physical therapist Mulder had mentioned was still there. He saw who he assumed was Dana Scully standing in the doorway as the other woman got in her car.

Andy stayed where he was and waited for her to leave. What he had to discuss with Fox, he wanted to keep as quiet as possible for now. He didn't want to fuel any fires around here if he could help it. At 6:05, the therapist drove off, passing Mulder as he pulled into the driveway and never giving Andy a second glance. Dana Scully was already inside. Andy watched a minute longer before following Mulder up the driveway.

As Mulder got out of his car, reaching into the backseat for his slides and notebooks, he heard Andy's car approaching. 

"Well, if it isn't Randy Andy!" He greeted the visitor. "Long time no see, old friend!" Mulder went up to the man and shook his hand.

Andy patted is rather large belly which was straining against the material, and indicated the large balding area on the top of his head. "I'm afraid the 'randy' part doesn't quite fit anymore, Mulder. How's it going, Mr. Hotshot-FBI man?"

Mulder grinned. "Pretty good. How about yourself?"

"Not too bad." Andy replied. "Karen and I are still together and Nick and Tara go off to college next year."

Mulder shook his head. "Wow - where does the time go?" He had been one year behind Andy in school and though they didn't socialize outside school, they had been on the baseball team together for 3 years and shared a couple of classes. Andy had married his high school sweetheart, Karen Tucker, who had immediately gotten pregnant with twins. Andy decided to forgo college and followed his father's footsteps into law enforcement. 

"Nice car," Mulder commented on the obviously new Chevrolet Impala, "and could you have any more gadgets on that belt of yours?" Mulder teased Andy, who shifted his nightstick, cell phone, extra large Leatherman tool, flashlight and keyring.

"I bet you poor slugs in the FBI don't have this kind of equipment to work with." Andy shot back at him, taking the ribbing in the spirit it was intended.

"Gee, if only someone had let me in on this when I was just getting started, I'm sure I would have chosen to be a small town cop." Mulder replied.

"Chief Cop." Andy announced. "This," he patted the car, "is not within the grasp of a mere beat cop."

"Point taken," Mulder laughed again. "Well come on in and meet Dana. How long have you been Chief of Police?" Mulder inquired as he guided his old schoolmate inside.

"Since Dad died, eight years ago." Andy told him.

They found Scully in the living room, setting out three beers.

"Pizza in the oven," she said as she stepped over to Mulder's side. "Hi, I'm Dana Scully."

Andy shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Andrew Norton, but most folks just call me Andy."

"Make that 'Randy Andy'," Mulder interjected.

Scully looked over at Andy and silently asked the obvious question.

Mulder answered for him. "Andy here had a certain love for the young ladies in their short skirts in our day."

Andy waved his hand. "Aw shucks" the gesture said. "I was just a social kind of guy."

"Social. So that's what you call chasing them with your tongue hanging down so low that I kept hoping you'd step on it and make yourself speechless."

"Hey, I was just being my usual friendly self," Andy stated.

Mulder pushed Andy's shoulder. "Delusional is not a good look for you. Friendly is 'hello, nice to see you.' You're polite, chitchat about life in general, buy a coffee. Take me for example - I'm friendly. What you were was lecherous."

Andy laughed raucously. "And now I'm old." He glanced pointedly at Mulder. "And let me point out - so are you."

"I'm at least one year younger than you," Mulder protested.

"What year were you born?"

"You first."

"See," Andy looked over at Scully and winked again. "No wonder you're a special agent - you're way too smart for me."

"So, what can we do for you, Andy?" Mulder asked, still chuckling good-naturedly as he settled himself on the sofa next to Scully. He was anxious to hear what brought Andy over.

Andy sipped his beer as he took a moment to gather his thoughts. "You know it's pretty quiet up here, most crime is your garden variety stuff - nothing out of the ordinary."

Mulder nodded and waited patiently for Andy to continue.

"This morning, a woman was found murdered in her bathtub," Andy announced, taking another large sip of beer.

Mulder and Scully stared at the man, dumbfounded.

"Now, you know we don't have a lot of experience with this kind of thing - but my men were careful to document the scene, not touch anything they weren't supposed to and the body was sent off for an autopsy." He put down his beer and looked expectantly at Mulder.

"What do you need from me, Andy?" Mulder asked quietly.

"Well, a couple of things. One, I should tell you that you know the victim." Andy shot a glance at Scully, as Mulder reacted.

"Who was it?" Mulder kept his voice steady.

"Nancy Brewster." Andy told him.

Scully placed a hand on Mulder's arm. Mulder looked over at her. "I took her to the prom. It was the only fight Tommy and I ever had. We both had a crush on her for a year and I won. The next year she moved to Chicago with her family and Tommy and I put it behind us. Neither one of us ever heard from her again."

"I'm sorry," Scully said softly.

Mulder looked over at Andy. "What have you got so far?"

Andy looked more uncomfortable. "I don't know what the protocol for this is, but I'd be appreciative of any guidance you can give me - this is a little out of my realm. I can tell you that all the neighbors have been interviewed - no one saw anything. No fingerprints in the house except for Nancy and her sister, Connie, who found her by the way. We found a broken glass pane on the back door and the front door was unlocked, which Connie says wouldn't be Nancy's doing. I'm thinking the killer broke in the back door and simply walked out the front, as daring as you please. See, the woman was stalked some years back and according to the sister, was fanatical about locking doors and such. Never went anywhere alone. The M.E. called a little bit ago and let me know that there was no sexual assault and no signs of a struggle and his preliminary guess would be that she was forcibly held under the water until she drowned after being hit on the head from behind with a blunt object."

Andy leaned back.

"Have you checked on the stalker?" Mulder asked.

"I said I'm a small town Chief of Police, not a rookie patrolman. Of course I checked - still locked up."

Mulder rolled his eyes as Andy winked again at Scully, who by this time was expecting it. "Save the righteous act for someone who'll believe it," Mulder said, shaking his head.

Andy laughed. "Sorry man, old habits die hard. Never could get one by you, Mr. Special Agent. Guess that's why they pay you the big bucks."

"Well, that and I'm better looking."

"That may very well be," Andy sniffed disdainfully. "I, however, have chosen to go for an authoritative look that compliments my uniform."

"You got that right," Mulder laughed. "So, back to the matter at hand. . . "

Andy brought out a manila envelope and proceeded to pass around 8 x 10 photos of not only the crime scene but the victim as well. Mulder winced and Scully's face clouded over with pain and sympathy at the sight of the dead woman. The poor sister would have a hard time dealing with what she had discovered.

"Connie is going to double check the house in the morning, but she said it doesn't appear anything is missing. She also said that Nancy's desk and papers didn't appear to be disturbed." Andy leaned back in the chair and took another swig of his beer and watched as Mulder and Scully pored over the photos, searching for anything amiss.

It was Scully who saw it first. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"What's this?" she asked, lowering her head and readjusting her glasses, to scrutinize the photo more closely.

"What?" Mulder answered, leaning in to see.

"Here," Scully pointed to an area next to the toilet. "There's something in the blood spilled at the base of the toilet." She reached for another photo that showed the same area, with the toilet situated at the foot of the tub. "See – Nancy's head was at this end and the blood from the wound spilled out to here, where this large spill was." She indicated with her finger.

"Hmm," she looked closer. "I don't see the object on this one. The time stamps show a few minute difference."

Mulder dug through his briefcase and brought out a magnifying glass as Andy sifted through the rest of the photos, pulling out any that had the area they were focusing on. "Let's line them up by time stamps and see if we can see what's going on."

After several minutes of intense scrutiny, they solved the puzzle. "It looks like a folded piece of paper that was originally on the towel which was sitting on the closed toilet seat, but got knocked off and landed in this pool of blood," Scully said.

Andy rubbed his lower lip. "Nobody said anything about any paper. Let me call the station. They're processing everything over there and I'll see if anyone knows anything about it."

While Andy made the call, Mulder picked up his beer and went to the kitchen to get the pizza out of the oven. Scully continued to pore over the crime scene photos.

As he quickly sliced the piping hot pizza, he couldn't help but grimace. Seeing the graphic pictures of Nancy had done a pretty good job of killing his appetite. He took a large swallow of beer and tried to think why someone would kill her and hoped that whatever it was that Scully had spotted, would give them a clue to catch the killer.

Andy hung up the phone, "Good news and bad news," he announced as Mulder walked in balancing three plates, several napkins and three beers tucked under his arms. Scully and Andy both jumped up to help.

"Don't keep us in suspense. What have you got?" Mulder asked, settling back down next to Scully. Neither started on the pizza, but they exchanged bemused glances watching Andy dig in.

"No prints at the scene," he mumbled, pulling at an errant piece of mozzarella cheese dangling from his chin. "But they found the note. Type written – no prints. 'One down'."

"One down! That's it!" Scully exclaimed.

"Jeff says it also has a drawing or a stamp of a paw print."

Mulder and Scully were dumbfounded. "Like a cat or a dog paw print?" Mulder asked, obviously puzzled.

"Jeff thinks a dog – not domestic – maybe a wolf."

"One down," Scully murmured. "Nancy's the first, but apparently not the last."

Mulder and Andy were somber as they digested that piece of news. Andy put down his pizza, his expression grim. "So this is just the beginning, is that it?" He glared at Mulder and Scully. "We've got a serial killer here? What in the hell for?" His voice rose angrily as the full implications set in. "Jesus Christ! We're just a small town! Do you know what's going to happen if word gets out?"

"Hold up, Andy," Mulder admonished him. "First of all – word can't get out. You're going to have to keep an extremely tight lid on this investigation." "I've got to protect these people," Andy retorted.

"You will," Scully reassured him. "And the FBI will help."

"FBI here?" Andy exclaimed. "Why don't we just pitch a tent and light a neon sign with an arrow to announce what we're doing," he added, throwing up his arms in frustration.

"Andy," Scully reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "Mulder and I will help keep things under control. We'll be as unobtrusive as possible. We'll personally get evidence to the FBI labs and I'll even do the autopsy."

Mulder jerked his gaze over. "Hey – wait a minute, Scully." He protested. "I don't think you're quite ready for any serious slicing and dicing."

Scully quirked a grin. "I won't be alone. We'll get the body to Quantico and I can be there every step of the way – I don't have to actually do the physical part."

Mulder relented with a silent huff. "We'll have to check all this with Skinner," he muttered, not entirely pleased. "Don't you dare overdo it," he cautioned her with one finger raised and pointed at her.

If he hadn't looked so haunted, Scully might have been a little offended, but they had both been through so much, seen so much, that she no longer tried to rebuff his concern.

With a small smile and not, she reached out to take his hand in hers. "Don't worry, Mulder," she said soothingly, pulling his hand to her lips.

"Scully –"

"Mulder – ssh." Still holding his fingers with one hand, she reached out with her other and placed her index finger on his lips.

He stilled instantly at her touch.

"I won't overdo it. I promise. But we're living here now and I want us all to be safe and until we find out why Nancy was first and who's second – we're not safe."

Mulder relented and gathered up the photos and jotted down some of his own notes and thoughts. The killer knew the victim in some way, he thought. "Canvass the neighbors and I'll interview Connie," he told Andy. "I can't stress enough how important it is to keep a firm rein on all this."

"The people around here know there's been a murder – they'll want to know what's going on to take care of this." Andy stated. 

"They'll be extra cautious and extra vigilant. But that note is key. Under no circumstances can the contents of it get leaked."

"I'm on it," Andy said morosely, slumped down in his seat, his pizza long forgotten. "Anything else?"

"Keep the scene secure," Scully told him gently, leaning forward. "We'll have a couple of techs come in and go over it thoroughly and pick up all the evidence."

Andy nodded, his gaze wandering to the window and the darkness beyond. This is Quonochontaug, for God's sake, he thought. We're all family here. He felt numb and shocked. A monster among us. A monster in human form. "Well, I guess I better get going. I'll make sure that everything's locked up at the station." He stood up and swallowed the last of his beer.

"Andy, has there been anything else happening around here? Even if it doesn't seem connected – just anything?" Mulder asked, standing as well.

With his hands in his pockets, Andy shuffled his feet as he thought carefully. "Someone broke into Doc Anderson's last week. Nothing was taken, but it looked like the records had been rifled through. No prints were found and Doc is chalking it up to a kid's prank. A couple of shoplifting incidents, minor hit and run – no one was hurt. That's about it."

Mulder nodded. "We'll get right on it, okay, man?"

Andy headed towards the door. "Yeah. And thanks. Nice to meet you Dana, and thank you too, for all your help what with your leg injury and all."

Scully glanced down at the large brace she wore and wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I hope to be rid of this thing soon. I've been working with Jane Houndeford for rehab."

"Yeah, my wife told me she was back. Had a rough spell of it for a while in the romance department." He looked over at Mulder. "How times have changed, huh, Mulder?"

"What do you mean?" Mulder answered with a puzzled expression clouding his face.

"Oh, come on, man – we all knew how you and Tommy felt about her trying to hang around you two," Andy laughed.

Mulder ducked his head in shame. "That was a long time ago, Andy, we were just teenagers."

"Yeah, yeah – I know. Just ragging on you – trying to lighten the mood." He stuck out his hand and Mulder readily took it. "But seriously – thanks for agreeing to help out."

Mulder gave him a shake and escorted him to the door. "Call us if anything comes up, otherwise I'll see you in the morning and we'll talk with Connie. I'm going to call A. D. Skinner right now."

"That your boss?" Andy asked.

Mulder was about to answer but Scully, who had managed to silently step over to Mulder's side, answered for him. "And friend," she interjected with a look at Mulder. After a beat, Mulder nodded and smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

The three said their goodnights and Mulder and Scully watched Andy step over to his car. "Be careful," Mulder said with his arm still protectively around his partner.

"You too," Andy responded. "Damn," he muttered, shaking his head, his boot kicking up a small cloud of gravel on the driveway. "I just can't believe this."

Mulder and Scully were quiet, also stunned by the turn of events.

Scully hugged Mulder as they stood in the doorway, watching Andy's headlights disappear down the road. "I'm going to take a shower – I didn't get a chance to clean up after Jane left." She took his hand and led him inside.

"You want some company?" He asked, his eyes purposefully wide and inviting.

Scully grinned. "Let me get started and you call Skinner first. And please don't forget to tell him that I'm going to want to see the autopsy first hand."

"Ok. You start on the front and I'll help you wash your back."

"I'm counting on it," Scully said sweetly and headed for the bathroom.

Mulder watched her with concerned eyes as her limp seemed a touch more noticeable tonight and he made a mental note to question Jane about it the next time he saw her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 

AD Skinner wasn't at home when Mulder called him, but he answered his page only minutes after it was sent. He listened attentively as Mulder explained the situation to him.

"What exactly is it that you want to do, Agent Mulder? Are you saying this is some kind of X-file?"

"No, not at all, sir," Mulder hastened to assure him. "I see no paranormal or unexplainable phenomena." He paused to gather his thoughts. When he spoke again, his tone was thoughtful. "To be perfectly honest, sir, this is something I need to do. I knew the victim, I grew up around here with Chief Norton, and Scully and I are living here now. If it's all right with BSU and VC, we'd like to work this case with Andy. We're here already, after all."

"In other words, this is personal?"

"Yeah," Mulder answered without missing a beat. "It's personal."

Skinner was silent for a moment and Mulder respectfully remained quiet.

"Is Agent Scully ready for this?"

"She's assured me that she'll be observing the autopsy only and I'll make sure that she doesn't do anything to hinder her recovery. Mostly she'll handle the lab results and coordinating the data retrieval. I'll be in the field with the Chief. Scully will be safe."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Mulder," Skinner intoned gruffly, but not unkindly.

Mulder grinned. "Yes, sir."

He could hear the rustling of papers in the background and just when he thought Skinner was going to refuse, the AD spoke. "All right, you two are on the case. But you make sure I'm kept in the loop every step of the way. I'm going to want regular reports, all lab results and updates of anything that's pertinent to the situation, no matter how trivial it may sound. I assume you're going to profile"

"Yes, sir," Mulder answered, relieved. "We've got everything we need in the way of faxes, phones and computers. Scully will escort the body and evidence up to Quantico first thing in the morning."

"I'll make the arrangements."

"Thank you, sir."

"Just make sure you get this lunatic."

After Mulder hung up, he could hear the shower running and he hurried back to join Scully. Removing his clothes in record time, he nonetheless took several seconds to just simply gaze upon her as she lathered her body in the steamy water. He marveled again at the glistening ivory of her skin, covered with sweet vanilla sugar scented body wash and she knew that she was indulging his fantasies as she slowly and sensuously continued to smooth her skin with the cloth.

"Thought you'd forgotten about me," she murmured, trying to sound disappointed, but Mulder caught the twinkle in her eye and wasn't fooled.

"You know what they say about anticipation," he teased her lightly as he ran his hands all over her naked flesh. She poured a dollop of the soap in her hands and proceeded to return the favor. Mulder groaned in ecstasy.

His enjoyment was cut short when he tried to massage her right leg and she couldn't hide a grimace of pain.

"What is it Scully?" He cupped her face in his hands and gently forced her to face him.

Scully sighed. "I just overdid it a little. And I think a storm might be coming – I seem to be more sensitive to barometric changes these days. I'm fine. I'll go up to watch the autopsy, which I promise will be less strenuous than a workout with Jane. Just need a day off and I'll be fine. I promise."

"Skinner is going to let us do that, but let me tell you that he's personally holding me responsible for your safety in all this – so promise me you'll take care of yourself and your leg, all right?"

Scully nodded. "Enough about my leg, so why don't we turn this into a bath and you come down here and keep me company," she purred in her most seductive voice.

As expected, Mulder couldn't resist and the shower turned into a bubble bath. He massaged her leg and helped her towel dry and get into her pajamas, when he saw that the fatigue was getting the best of her. Quickly donning a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, he scooted to the other side of the bed and helped her get comfortable.

Exhausted after her workout with Jane earlier and the long hot and enjoyable shower with Mulder, Scully was sleeping soundly ten minutes after slipping under the thick downy comforter, snuggled securely in his embrace.

For Mulder, sleep was not as forthcoming. Like Andy, he couldn't believe this was happening in the normally quiet community. That he knew the victim was even more disturbing to him as well as the evidence that this wasn't an isolated incident. After over an hour of trying to turn off his mind and just go to sleep, he gave up. He knew Scully had to be tired if she didn't wake up when he slipped out their bed.

Restless and fidgety and unable to sleep, he worried that his movements would keep her from getting the rest she needed, so he thought he'd try to watch some TV.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mulder."

With a start, Mulder's eyes flew open and he jerked upright when he saw Scully bending anxiously over him. She had one hand on his shoulder and the other supporting herself on the sofa, staring closely at him with eyes filled with concern.

Rubbing at his eyes to clear away the sleep with one hand, he looked around the room and saw that he had fallen asleep with the TV on; his notepad on his chest and his glasses in his other hand.

"Oh – hey Scully." He pulled himself upright and put his papers aside. "What time is it?"

"4:30," she said wearily and sank down to him, carefully situating her leg brace in a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Sorry that I woke you," he murmured, placing a kiss on the top of her head as she nestled closer to him.

"It was you – not – being there - that's what woke me," she said pointedly, giving him a good-natured elbow in his rubs.

Mulder chuckled and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"So I guess I don't need to ask what you were thinking about," Scully commented, staring absently at the TV, glad that the sound was off so that she didn't have to listen to a mindless, useless infomercial.

"Yeah, I was trying to get my notes together, everything I want to talk to Connie about."

Scully yawned, discreetly covering her mouth. "Why don't you come back to bed for just a little bit? I'm going to call Jane at 7 and make sure she knows she doesn't have to come over today."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"The truth. Something came up. And don't worry, I can still visit the gym at Quantico – it's not like I can't accomplish something with my rehab today – I know what I need to do."

Mulder acquiesced. "Okay – "

Suddenly Scully stiffened beside him and instinctively, he did as well.

"What's wrong?" He whispered looking around and not seeing anything amiss.

"Sshh," Scully admonished him, pulling herself up a bit. "Did you hear that?" Her gaze was focused on the window across the room that had been left open to let in the cool night air. Gauzy curtains blew lazily in the night breeze and prevented them from seeing anything outside

Mulder sat frozen, straining his ears to pick up the slightest sound. All he heard was Scully's breathing and his own heart pounding. He was about to question her, but she beat him to it.

"I thought I heard someone outside," she whispered, even as she made as if to get up and go check it out. The sound was repeated and they both jumped slightly.

"Oh, no you don't," Mulder hissed. "You can't move quickly or quietly enough." Without giving her a chance to argue, he handed her the cordless phone and pulled his gun out from the briefcase he had left open on the coffee table.

Frustrated, but knowing that Mulder was right, Scully held onto the phone and stared again at the window. She –had- heard someone, she was sure of it; a someone – not an animal. She was inordinately pleased that Mulder believed her without hesitation but she hated that she wasn't able to back him up properly.

Suddenly there was a blaze of light as Mulder came around the corner of the house sweeping his flashlight in the area in front of the open window.

"It's okay, Scully, there's nobody here." He called, moving closer.

Scully threw open the window fully and leaned out, searching the area below. "There's nobody here, now," she corrected him, pointing to the soft dirt where a mishmash of footprints could be found. Mulder shone the light nearer and then tried to track them, but the trail was lost when it hit the gravel driveway. Mulder was about to take off towards the street when they both heard an engine start up and speed away.

Mulder shook his head. "I couldn't see anything," he groused.

"Me, either," Scully said despondently. "But who in the world could it be?"

"Maybe just some kids and a prank," Mulder said without really believing his own words.

Scully shook her head. She didn't believe him either. But neither one wanted to think that it had anything to do with the murder investigation they were about to begin. After all, who knew besides Andy?


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Thank you all for your patience and thank you Ianna for the nudge. I've had a lot going on, but I don't want to let down my faithful readers. Your encouragement is most welcome. I've got more ready to type up, but just need more time. 

Chapter 10

Breathing heavily, the Watcher drove through Quononchontaug, making sure that no one was following. It had been close, especially when Mulder had started to give chase, but the information gleaned from watching first Mulder and then Scully when she had joined him had been well worth the risk.

The Watcher had gotten there after Mulder had fallen asleep in front of the television. What had started out as a fact-finding mission had segued into a nocturnal voyeuristic experience while standing motionless outside the partially open window; the view occasionally distorted when one panel of the curtain or other obscured the field of vision.

The Watcher mentally replayed Mulder and Scully's conversation and knew what had to be done. Now. Without further delay.

Saturday Morning

"There's no answer at Jane's house," Scully called out to Mulder, who was pouring out two cups of coffee in the breakfast nook.

"It's early," he yelled back, "Does she run or jog?"

Scully slipped into her suit jacket for the first time in months and wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. On the one hand, it was good to get back to work, but she had to admit that she was spoiled by the idyllic life that she and Mulder were living here. Which reminded her again why she was so willing to volunteer and accept this assignment – to put a killer behind bars and preserve the tranquil community where they now resided.

She debated on the skirt or the slacks, and then remembered that Mulder had asked her a question. "I don't know if she does, but I went ahead and left her a message telling her to take today and tomorrow off." She finally decided on what to wear and reached for her slacks, feeling like they'd be more comfortable and the brace wouldn't be as obvious.

She met up with Mulder as he was coming down the hallway to check on her progress. "What's in the duffel bag?" he asked, offering his arm for support.

Scully smiled as she allowed herself to be led to the table, eyeing the coffee and cereal with fruit eagerly.

"Change of clothes for the autopsy."

"Bringing your own scrubs?" Mulder asked with a grin.

"They don't always have my size," Scully replied with a smirk.

Mulder chuckled and sipped at his coffee. "Remember you promised to take it easy."

"And I will," Scully reassured him.

"It's kind of strange seeing you in your FBI suit. Amazing that you remember how it goes on," he teased her.

Scully laughed good-naturedly. "I have to admit that it's not nearly as comfortable as shorts and t-shirts." She turned serious. "What about our 'peeping tom'? Were you able to get back to sleep at all?"

"I'll tell Andy about it – let him send someone to scout things out and have a patrol car swing by every so often. As for sleep – I got a little. How about you?"

Scully shrugged. "A little. You know me – I'll probably sleep on the drive to Quantico.

Mulder quirked his lips. "And you know me – I don't need much sleep."

Scully nodded with a silent huff. Just like old times.

Later that morning, Mulder and Andy shipped off copies of files, boxes of evidence and the body of Nancy Brewster with Scully and Deputy Ross Martin.

"Keep in contact," Mulder whispered in Scully's ear, sneaking in a quick kiss when he was sure he wasn't being watched.

"I will," Scully said in a low voice as she used his assistance to get in the car as an excuse for an extra hug.

Mulder watched the van pull out of sight with a touch of unease.

"Hey, Mulder!"

The shout from behind caused him to turn with a jerk to see Andy hurrying over.

"What is it?" he called out, rushing to meet him.

"There's been another killing," Andy told him then lowered his voice. "And there's a note."

Mulder froze. "Dammit!" he hissed, feeling like he'd just been hit in the gut with a two by four. Andy let it sink in, watching as Mulder ran a tired hand through his hair with grimace.

"All right, let's hit that crime scene first, while it's fresh and go from there."

Andy nodded. "What about Agent Scully? Should we get her back so they can take both bodies?"

Mulder shook his head. "Let Scully just focus on Nancy. It'll take a while to get everything together here and it would just waste time that she could use doing her work. Your deputy will just have to make a quick round trip."

His stomach already in knots, Mulder realized that this would keep Scully away for an additional night and while he wanted her safe, he also hated not having her near.

"So tell me what we've got," he said grimly.

Andy felt sure that he knew what was going through Mulder's mind and respected him for keeping his personal feelings contained as they drove to the crime scene.

He let Mulder go in first, taking everything in as they made their way to the bedroom. Both men were silent as they stared at the butchered body; the stench of blood was nauseating.

"Phoebe Donahue, age 29, found by her husband this morning when he came home from work. He's the night manager at the Holiday Inn on the Interstate just south of here."

Mulder remained silent, his trained eye missing nothing as Andy gave his report.

When he didn't acknowledge him, Andy cleared his throat self-consciously and continued. "The husband, David, says that he didn't move her except to check for a pulse. He – uh – well, he says there was so much blood that he didn't have much hope but said he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't even check." He handed Mulder a piece of paper that was sealed in a clear evidence bag.

Mulder tore his eyes away from their victim to read the note.

"That's two."

"Same paw print," he muttered. He looked back at the body. She was face down in her bed. Two blows to the head resulted in a large amount of blood loss and there were strangulation bruises around her neck.

"Bit of overkill," Andy offered.

"This is personal," Mulder said firmly. "This is –"

"Excuse me."

Mulder broke off and turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm Mark Hudson, the medical examiner. The Chief told me that you'd be shipping this body to Quantico as well, but I wanted to let you know from my preliminary exam I'd say that she died between 6 and 7 this morning. The strangulation was post-mortem. I'll have her ready with a complete set of photos whenever you say."

"Thank you." Mulder leaned in to get a closer look at the neck, wondering if they'd be able to lift any prints. He doubted it though. The last crime scene had been pristine. No prints, no footprints, and no fibers. This one was probably just as immaculate and whatever object Phoebe had been struck with here had been removed from the premises, as far as they could tell.

"Andy, I was going to interview Connie this morning, but I'm going to ask you to do it so I can talk with Mrs. Donahue's husband. I've written down some of the things I need for you to address, if you don't mind."

"Sure, Mulder – no problem." Andy took one more look around, feeling the bile crawl up in his throat. In his whole career, he'd never seen anything like this in person and he wished like hell he didn't have to see it now.

Saturday Evening

Finally Andy and Mulder were able to sit down and compare notes. They had put together a war room in a tiny conference room at the station house. There, they had put up a white dry erase board and then literally covered the walls with crime scene and various other photos related to the case. They filled the board with pertinent notes and observations in addition to hanging up a blow-up of the local map showing locations of the two murders.

They set up a conference call with Scully and Skinner, letting them know that another victim would be arriving and the four of them spent over an hour comparing information and results.

On the surface, simply by virtue of living in Quonochonotaug, they had similarities. Same grocery store, same pharmacy, same local doctor and lived within three miles of each other, factors easily attributed to many women here.

Nancy was white, single, 44 years old, had never been married, worked out of her home mostly with the bare minimum of social involvement beyond meeting her basic needs.

Phoebe, married, white, 29 years old, ran the local pastry and coffee shop, a popular hot spot for the nearby college co-eds and was known and liked by all. The eatery was only open 7am to 3pm to allow time to be with her husband.

"No marital discord noted," Mulder commented.

"So," Skinner tried to sum it up. "Probably very little crossing of paths by the two except to the grocery store – different ages, different body builds and different social activities."

"How about churches?" Scully asked, absently fingering her ever-present gold cross.

"Nancy was Episcopalian, and Phoebe was Jewish," Andy piped in.

"Just a thought," Scully sighed, undeterred.

"What did you find on the autopsy?" Mulder asked.

Scully rubbed her eyes, now red and itchy from scrutinizing lab slides, x-rays and lab results. "No forensic evidence so far," she replied wearily.

Mulder was worried that she didn't even try to hide her fatigue. "Get some rest tonight, Scully. You know you're going to need it when the next body arrives."

"I know, and I will. I promise."

"Your mother and I will make sure of it," Skinner said to both Mulder and Scully's surprise. "She says that she hasn't seen you since you got your cast off and neither have I."

"I don't need a babysitter," Scully groused, but secretly pleased for a chance to visit with her mom.

"I didn't say that you did," Skinner shot back, with a smile evident in his voice. "And for your information, she said that you'd say that."

Mulder chuckled. "Good. It's settled then. Now I think we all need to gab a bite to eat and hit this thing fresh. The wording on that note tells me the killer isn't even close to being done. There's an agenda and if we don't figure it out – it's not going to stop until the plan is complete."

Everyone agreed and the conference call was ended. Mulder stood slowly, stretching the kinks out, trying to relieve some of the tension. As Andy silently watched, he did a complete 360, taking in all the data gathered thus far and committing it to memory.

"Keep this room locked," Mulder ordered.

"Not to worry," Andy assured him, "You and I got the only keys."

"Good. Then be careful."

"You, too," Andy followed Mulder out and they drove off in their separate cars.

When he got home, Mulder felt Scully's absence keenly. He tried to convince himself she was safe and tried desperately to find a link between the two victims – a link to put a stop to the violence before anyone else got hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Sunday was uneventful and Mulder used the time to sort through the reports and research that was coming in. His frustration was mounting at the lack of forensic evidence and he still had no idea what linked the two victims.

When the phone rang, he was simultaneously hopeful that it was Scully, and dreading that it was Andy to give him bad news.

To his immense relief, it was Scully but she didn't have any leads to offer.

"So there's nothing on Phoebe?" He asked, lounging on the couch, his feet proppedup on the cushions.

"No," Scully admitted with an aggravated sigh. "I can't believe we can't find something – anything."

Mulder exhaled noisily. "We didn't get anything off the note?"

"No. The words were glued on from a newspaper. Nothing special about the glue and I'm waiting for the tech to give me the report on exactly what species of wild dog that stamp is supposed to be."

She paused.

"What?" Mulder asked.

"I'm coming home tonight."

Mulder sat up, his legs swinging around and his feet hitting the floor with a thud. "Tonight?"

"Yes. Look, I know what you're going to say – that it's too dangerous there right now."

Mulder winced. Yep, that's what he was going to say.

"But," Scully went on, "I need to be with you. I'm not getting anything done here that the lab techs can't do and I'd rather sleep in my own bed at night."

Mulder relented. "Yeah – I understand. How's your mom?"

"She's fine – sends her love."

Mulder couldn't help but smile. "Oh, there's a message from Jane about when to reschedule your rehab."

Scully groaned and Mulder sat up a little straighter.

"I completely forgot about rehab," she admitted ruefully.

"I can call her if you want," he presented her an out; his brow furrowed in puzzlement at her tone.

Scully breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Would you?" she seemed to jump at his offer. "I really could use a break right now. I – uh – I admit that I've been pushing myself a little too hard."

Mulder let her admission slide. It was a huge step forward for her to admit that she was anything but fine and he didn't want to push her and possibly shut her down. If she needed a rest, then she deserved a rest, as far as he was concerned.

"Just don't tell Jane that," she added; her guilt evident in her voice.  
"I won't," Mulder assured her, "as long as you promise to not to start back up until you're sure you're ready. I'll call Jane and think of something – or just make something up. I don't want her to know that we're on the case here, although Andy's taking a lot of heat from the locals who want updates about exactly what's being done, etcetera. So far he's keeping our names out of it, and the only person that I've talked to personally is Phoebe's husband and he's – "

"Oh-" Scully broke in, "my ride is here. I'll see you soon. Jane's number is on the notepad by the kitchen phone."

"Be careful, Scully," Mulder said. "I love you."

"I love you, too. And I will. Turn down the bedcovers and I'll be there before you know it" She said, her voice husky with emotion and then she hung up the phone.

Mulder stared at the receiver in his hand for several moments as if holding it would let him bring Scully sooner and safely. Finally he shook himself out of his reverie and glanced at his watch.

"Guess I can call Jane real quick," he mumbled as he dragged himself off the couch to get Jane's phone number.

His surprise at getting her answering machine left him fumbling through his message. "- So – uh – Scully will call you – or – uh well – just give us a call if this is all right - uh- scheduling wise. Sorry to leave things up in the air like this – but – uh – something's come up."

Finally he just rolled his eyes and hung up.

"Smooth, Mulder," he groaned, even as he glanced around self-consciously. "You sounded like a teenager – could you be any more obvious that you're not being straight with her?"

He decided to go back to the bedroom to make sure that everything was set for Scully's return. A long hot shower left him feeling a little more relaxed and since he was unable to remember when he ate last, he then made himself a light, late dinner. Glancing down at his watch, he figured that he still had an hour before he'd see Scully so he settled himself on the couch to wait.

Outside, the Watcher was more careful, not wanting any slipups to risk detection. Surprised that the window was still open, the Watcher took advantage of the opportunity to listen in on Mulder's side of the conversations. When Mulder finished his dinner; the Watcher knew what had to be done.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Almost finished,) the Watcher thought with glee, knowing that the best was saved for last. First things first, though. The Watcher got dressed in the special jumpsuit that wouldn't leave fibers, put on heavy duty gloves and headed over to Diana Mitchell's house. Victim number 3.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The relief that Mulder felt when Scully arrived safely back home was tempered by his concern when he saw that she was limping, her eyes dull with pain and fatigue as she slowly made her way over to the couch.

His brow furrowed in consternation as he quickly moved to join her. "Scully –" He hated to chastise her but she didn't give him a chance.

"I know, Mulder. I admit - I got carried away, but we were trying to find something – anything to help solve this case. Guess I'm more out of shape than I realized." She kept her eyes down, her hands worrying the hem of her blouse.

Mulder backed off and gathered her tenderly into his arms. "Come to bed. Let's get some sleep and we'll start fresh in the morning." He was glad that he had cancelled her workout session with Jane, especially in light of the upcoming doctor's appointment just two days away. He was determined that she'd get a positive report. No setbacks – no delays. They were going to solve this case because, among other reasons, they had a wedding to plan.

Scully bit her lip as she forced herself to accept that she still wasn't superwoman and if she wanted to be able to be at Mulder's side during this investigation she'd have to respect her limits. She caught sight of her engagement ring. At least once a day she was hit by a rush of love and awe that it was there and that soon – very soon, she was going to be Mrs. Fox Mulder and if she wanted to make that transition walking on he own two feet, she'd have to be extra careful. She reached over to kiss Mulder sweetly on the lips – grateful that he wasn't upset with her for risking her recovery and even letting him carry her to the bedroom without complaint.

Despite the circumstances they managed to catch up on their sleep, staying in bed much later than either was used to. It wasn't until Mulder's phone rang that they awoke to a room bright with the mid-morning sun shining through the windows. Mulder felt the familiar twist in his gut when he saw that it was Andy's number on the display. "Aw hell," he muttered morosely as Scully propped herself up on one elbow, her brow furrowed in dismay.

After greeting Andy, Mulder was silent, putting the speaker on so that he and Scully could listen in. And it was bad news as he had expected: a third victim – forty-one year old female named Diana Mitchell, recently divorced and a teacher at the elementary school. When she didn't show up for class, the administrative secretary was sent to check on her since she lived just two blocks from the campus. She was killed in her own bed – knocked out with a blunt object. Strangled for good measure and there were no signs of sexual assault.

"What does the note say?" Scully broke in.

Andy sighed. "Same drawing of a paw print, but got a little wordier. 'Here's #3 – can't you guess #4?' Got it bagged but it looks clean – just like the whole crime scene – doesn't look like there'll be any prints but the guys are going over it with a fine tooth comb."

Mulder was seeing the room in blood red, both hands clenched in anger. When the killer started mocking them - things were definitely taking a turn for the worse and they couldn't afford to sit around and wait for a cocky killer with an agenda to make a mistake. Scully couldn't hide her own concern as she watched Mulder's reaction.

"Give us the address, Andy – we'll be over there as soon as possible." Scully took down the information, trying to give Mulder a chance to regain his composure. He thanked her with his eyes then looked down at what she had written, breathing deep and slow – trying to get a handle on his fury, knowing that he needed a clearer head if they hoped to catch the killer. Scully reached out and took Mulder's hands in hers. She, too, was angry and like Mulder, it was an anger that left her physically shaking. "Mulder – " she struggled to find the words, but he silenced her with a feather-light kiss.

"I know, Scully. I'm all right. Really." He quirked a grin at her. "Are you okay?"

Scully managed a wan smile. "Yeah. I don't miss this part of the job." She took a breath. "So, let's get it together and finish this."

Mulder pulled her close so that he could whisper in her ear. "Because as I recall, you and I are scheduled to become man and wife and I really don't think I'm going to be able to wait much longer."

That brought a genuine smile to Scully's lips and she let Mulder assist her to a standing position. They had a case to solve and not a minute to lose.

Chapter 13

Mulder had to park almost a block away from the crime scene and was about to start arguing with an unfamiliar officer when Andy came hurrying over.

"It's okay, Stockton, they're with us."

The young man didn't look to be 25, husky and sporting a chestnut brown mustache that he hoped made him look older but in fact only served to accentuate his youth.

"I'm sorry, sir – I didn't know."

"It's okay," Andy repeated. "You were on vacation. This is Agent Mulder from the FBI - an old friend helping us on this case and Agent Scully. She's been assisting with the autopsies, as well."

He quickly turned his back on his officer and led Mulder and Scully to the victim's house. He gave them a tour of the crime scene as well as a summary of statements from the officers that had canvassed the neighbors. Mulder wanted to talk to the unfortunate woman who had discovered the body while Scully was taken to the morgue. He managed to catch her eye before she climbed into the police cruiser assigned to drive her. She paused when she felt Mulder's gaze like a physical caress and felt her breath hitch in her throat. How many times – on how many cases had they communicated this way? They conveyed more emotion in a look than most people did with the spoken word. In the past, working cases together, they very often spent as much time apart as together, but now, now she hated to have him out of sight – no matter what the reason.

She sighed heavily as she settled in the passenger seat, staring morosely out the window. She had a really bad feeling about this: a third victim, and a promise for a fourth and they didn't seem to be any closer to learning the killer's identity than when they had started. She shook her head. She couldn't afford to think like this. She was better than that. She _and_ Mulder were better than that. They _would_ solve this. They had to.

Chapter 14

In their "war room", Mulder attached the photo of the latest victim; trying to ignore the pressure he felt building inside of him. The pressure of solving the crime with the pieces that seemingly had no relation to each other. Nothing in common – not the physical traits, personal characteristics, religion. These women – so different – but all dead and he felt no closer to learning the identity of the killer than when he first heard of the horrific crime against a woman he knew many years ago.

Turning his gaze away from the pictures, he grabbed some papers and wrote down each of their names – first – middle – last – playing around with the letters. Nothing. He slammed his pen down in frustration. He felt like he was going crazy with so many thoughts swarming around his head like angry bees, so he got back on his feet to make laps around the table.

On his fourth time around, he very nearly collided with Scully who had slipped silently inside while he had been lost in thought.

"Oh – hey, Scully – sorry –" He quickly adjusted his hands to steady her when her right leg buckled slightly. His eyes automatically went to her face, making sure that she was really okay, but he was surprised to see that her face was completely blank – her eyes focused on the photos. Remembering that this was her first time in the "war room" that he and Andy had put together while she had been at Quantico doing the autopsies, he stepped aside and let her take it all in.

Fresh eyes – fresh perspective, he thought, hardly daring to hope.

Scully let her gaze slide away from the dead women's faces and settled on the papers scattered on the table. Recognizing Mulder's handwriting, she moved in to see what he had been working on – it looked like random writing.

Sensing her puzzlement, Mulder hastened to explain. "I was looking for any hidden meaning – anagrams," he told her.

Without looking up, Scully nodded, reading over what he had written. Mulder remained silent as she reached out for the papers, choosing the one that had only the first names listed. Finally she looked over at Mulder with a wry smile.

"What is it, Scully?" Mulder moved closer to see what had captured her attention.

Scully quirked her lips. "Wouldn't it be ironic if my name was on this list?" she murmured as she angled it, allowing him a clear view.

"What!" Mulder exclaimed. "What in the hell are you talking about?" He reached out to pick up the paper and read it. And reread it – adding Scully's name – her first name. What? What was he missing? What did Scully mean – what had she seen –

Suddenly he froze as the sensation of ice water replacing his blood overtook him. Time seemed to stop as his brain seemed to race, catching up to Scully's line of thinking. The horror he felt was nauseating. Nancy – Phoebe – Diana and then adding Dana's name. Mulder sank into the nearest chair with the weight of understanding pressing down on him. It was as if a fog had been lifted and he began to see thing in a new light and some things were starting to make sense. And it terrified him.

"You really think that's it?" Scully whispered, her voice strained and stunned by the sudden turn of events and the ramifications of what she had brought to light.

Mulder was pulling out his cell phone to call Andy and Skinner and working out how to get enough protection for Scully because there was no doubt in his mine that Scully was the killer's next intended target.

Chapter 15

As soon as Andy arrived, Scully got Skinner on speakerphone and both men were utterly dumbfounded by what Mulder had to say.

"Aw hell, Mulder," Andy groaned. "I wish you guys would keep this kind of shit in the big city where you got resources to handle it." He rubbed a tired hand across his face. "Let's break it down for the small town police chief here – because I'm not sure I'm seeing the big picture in its entirety."

"Unfortunately, there are some gaps in the theory," Mulder admitted.

"The 'who' – right?" Andy pressed.

Mulder nodded. "The three victims are women that have the same first name of women that I – I dated. Nancy – she was the first – and she actually lived here. The killer obviously knew of Phoebe and Diana – but not where they are now. Or maybe – was just making a point."

Andy cocked his head to one side. "Like symbolic? Meaning since Dana is here – she's next?" he slumped dejectedly in his seat. "Why?"

"Looking back at the notes," Mulder went on, "I'm pretty sure those drawing are supposed to be a fox paw print."

Scully couldn't hide the shudder his words caused. When she felt his hand reach subtly for hers under the table, she willingly took it in both of hers; trying to warm the chill she was feeling.

"So, Mulder," Skinner finally spoke. "Do you have any suspects in mind, with this new theory? Any idea at all?"

Mulder huffed in frustration. "Frankly, sir, no. because if we're operating under the theory that somebody is eliminating women I've been with – either figuratively or literally – then it seems like a revenge scenario. Implying an eye for an eye."

Andy puzzled over that – the confusion on his face obvious. "You go around taking away other guy's women a lot in your line of work, Mulder?"

Mulder jerked his head up to glare at his old friend. "No!" he snapped, peevishly.

"Done it once?" Andy continued, unperturbed.

Mulder's jaw tensed as he gritted his teeth but remained silent as Andy answered his own question.

"Yep. I know of one time."

"What are you talking about, Chief?" Skinner made no attempt to hide his indignation.

"Our first victim," Andy hastened to explain. "You said you and your friend fought over her for the prom."

Scully flinched even as she restrained Mulder before he could say something he might regret later. Andy – Mulder's friend died years ago – they were in college."

"I know – I know," Andy tried to placate Mulder who continued to glower at him. "I'm just saying. Nothing about this case is cut and dried. And it seems like whatever 'pattern' there is – is a pretty weak pattern."

"I see what you're trying to say, Chief," Skinner broke in.

Scully perked up, wanting to understand the curling pathway of their thoughts because once she put her name on the list as being in a relationship with Mulder, she couldn't see herself as the next victim. Not until Andy admitted that the pattern wasn't exact.

"Nancy," Skinner went on, "the actual person lived here. Phoebe Donahue and Diana Mitchell – right first name, but not the actual women you knew. The note is already pointing us to number 4 – Dana and she _does_ live here."

"The killer is _here_. In Quononchontaug." Scully said and everyone became silent – absorbing the disturbing direction the case had taken. As terrifying as it was to learn that she was probably on a killer's hit list – Scully was just as upset that three women had been killed simply to make an insane point. That they had died as a message to Mulder.

Andy dropped his head into his hands. "What the hell kind of psycho are we dealing with?"

Mulder could only shake his head. "Extremely dangerous. In my psych textbooks, we called them nutcases."

Nobody could see Skinner roll his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 16

The afternoon dragged on as they worked the computers and pored over every scrap of investigative material that they had collected. By 6:30, Andy admitted that he was tapped out and Scully reluctantly had to agree. Loathe to stop; Mulder nonetheless knew that he had to take care of Scully – especially since she now had a very large target on her.

"I'm going to increase the number of patrols around your place, Mulder," Andy stated, "since I'm pretty sure you two don't plan on some kind of protective custody."

"Give the man a cigar," Mulder muttered, not in the mood.

"We'll be careful, Andy," Scully said, always the peacemaker, adding a grateful smile to smooth out Mulder's gruffness, "but hiding us away won't solve this case. Let us do our job – that's why you asked for us." Scully hoped she reassured him, even a little, knowing that the poor man was probably feeling overwhelmed dealing with his first serial killer and one that was involving an old friend to boot.

Andy nodded. He figured as much. With a sigh, he stood up and left, trying to figure out how he was going to explain things to his wife without scaring her more than she already was. Plus, he figured the town was probably on the verge of panicking with 3 unsolved murders and a serial killer on the loose.

After the door shut, leaving Mulder and Scully alone, Scully slumped down in her seat, completely exhausted by the day's activities and trying to hide it from Andy and Mulder and knowing that she probably hadn't done a very convincing job of it. The pericarditis was all but a distant memory but the fractured femur continued to give her grief. Being under cardiac restrictions meant she hadn't been able to rebuild her strength and endurance until recently but she and Jane hadn't had enough time together to make great progress. She thought she could get away without using the brace and crutches, but she knew now that she had made a mistake today by not using either one and she wondered if she'd be able to walk out of here on her own.

Mulder quickly gathered the files and papers that he wanted to take home for further study when he realized how much trouble Scully was having, trying to get on her feet. "Scully, wait a minute. Let me take this stuff to the car and I'll bring it closer to the front door, okay?"

Clenching her jaw determinedly, she simply nodded her head and watched him hurry out. She knew she had better be standing when he got back or he was going to insist on carrying her through the station and she was just as emphatic that those officers out there wouldn't see that scenario play out.

She had only made it to the door when Mulder returned. Her face red with the exertion and a fine sheen of sweat on her face, pinched with the pain. He knew enough not to push the issue and simply crooked his elbow out for her to take hold of. The pace was agonizingly slow, but her face became a mask in front of the other officers – trying to conceal the pain she was in as she limped heavily out to the car. Once they were clear of the building, Mulder wasn't going to let her even try the steps down to the parking lot. Sweeping her carefully into his arms, he felt her clutch his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Refusing to chastise her for continuing to push herself, he placed a quick kiss to the top of her head. Refusing because he knew all too well that he'd be just as difficult to pin down if you felt fine otherwise.

Once she was settled in the car, Scully's hands immediately went to work on her leg, rubbing and kneading the thigh and calf trying to ease the ferocious cramping and pain.

"You don't have any of your medications with you, by any chance?" Mulder asked hopefully, glancing at the clock and calculating how quickly he could get them home.

"No – sorry," Scully answered, gritting her teeth as another spasm gripped her leg.

"Don't apologize. I see a deli still open and I'll run in – grab some sandwiches so you don't have to take it on an empty stomach."

"That sounds good," Scully sighed. "While you go in, I'm going to call Jane and see if she has any suggestions." She glanced down at her watch: 7:30. "Not too late, do you think?"

Mulder shook his head. If Jane could get Scully comfortable, he didn't care if it was midnight. A few minutes later, he threw the car into park and took a moment to take Scully's hand pull it to his lips and kiss it tenderly. "Sit tight – I'll be quick. Any special requests?"

Scully managed a small smile and shook her head. "No thank you. Let's just hope Jane is home and willing to help."

Mulder hurried inside, keeping a watchful eye on her as he waited for the clerk to put together his order. He still couldn't believe the horrifying turn the case had taken, making Scully a target.

When he got back to the car, he was relieved that Scully seemed a little more comfortable. She said that Jane would be able to get to the house at 8:30 and she wanted Scully to take her medication as soon as she got home and have a hot bath going so that by the time she got over there the medication would be kicking in.

Even though she wasn't hungry, Scully knew that she had to eat something and she was glad that Mulder had picked up sandwiches that would be easier to handle in a moving car. In between bites, they worked on setting up a plausible reason for Scully, first putting off her workout sessions, and then running into trouble doing too much physical activity, steering the story away from the murders and their involvement. Scully admitted that she hated lying to Jane, but agreed it was for Jane's own protection. Mulder pointed out that while they needed Jane's help tonight, it couldn't continue – not until the case was solved.

"We'll get her in – get her out. I don't want the killer using her as a way to get to you," Mulder said as he drove up the driveway.

"Agreed," Scully sighed. "I just hate bringing her over here after dark and then she'll have to drive home alone."

Mulder nodded. "Good point." He thought for a moment as he put the car in park. "How about this: while you two are working, I'll call Andy – have him send over an officer to follow her home and make sure that she gets inside. We won't even have to tell her he's there."

Scully mulled it over, and then agreed. "Now – let's get going. It's been a while since I've actually needed my medication and at this moment – I really need it."

Without another word, Mulder hurried out of the car and quickly got Scully into his arms and into the house.

Chapter 17

It was 10:30 that night. Mulder hung up his phone as he went around the house, checking locks and turning off lights. Jane had been able to work her magic, utilizing therapeutic massage and modified the bathtub into a quasi - hot tub to get Scully comfortable and asleep. The pain medication and muscle relaxer had also kicked in and Mulder couldn't express enough gratitude for Jane's help. He wasn't entirely sure that she bought their excuse and explanation but she must have picked up something in his expression to prevent her from challenging it too much. He wasn't sure that she was convinced that they were doing this because they weren't satisfied with the job she had done, but Scully told her repeatedly that she had indeed helped tremendously. He caught her staring at him strangely a couple of times, but he kept telling himself that it was for her own protection.

Lying in bed, he had a hard time getting to sleep. The killer had been moving quickly and now that there only seemed to be one target left – he wondered how much time they had before the next move was made. With Scully at a serious physical disadvantage coming up with a way to trap the killer and protect her was going to be one of the most challenging things he had worked on in quite some time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 18

While Scully had barely moved once she'd fallen asleep; Mulder was restless and agitated for hours until just before dawn when exhaustion at last claimed victory over his mind and he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

When the phone rang, waking them both up, it was after ten in the morning and for different reasons, they both felt groggy and hung over. Mulder rolled onto his side and fumbled for the irritating phone.

"Mulder," he said sleepily.

"Fox? It's Jane. Are – are you okay? Oh my God – did I wake you?"

Mulder yawned, rubbed his face and dragged himself upright to a sitting position, watching Scully stir beside him. "Uh – yeah – it was a long night. Don't worry about it though – we needed to get up anyway."

"I'm really – really sorry to bother you. Is Dana doing any better?"

Mulder glanced over to see her blinking sleepily up at him. He questioned her silently with a look and she nodded, but was staring at him closely, praying it wasn't Andy calling with bad news.

"She's okay, Jane. I think we just overslept. What about you? Are you okay? You sound a little - "

"Actually – I do need your help. Are you – would you be able - " she struggled to get the words out.

Mulder stifled the urge to groan as his brow furrowed in consternation. "What is it, Jane? Just spit it out – what's wrong?"

He listened as she took a deep breath before answering his question. "Look – I know you're going to think I'm crazy – or paranoid – or maybe both – I don't know. I'm – I'm really scared, Fox. You know we've had these murders around here and now – last night – somebody – I'm pretty sure – somebody followed me home after I left your place."

Now Mulder did groan, hearing the naked fear in her voice – and realizing that he'd screwed up. Scully anxiously touched his arm to get his attention. "Jane – hang on a minute – let me talk to Scully. I didn't put you on speaker and I need to tell her what's going on with you." Without waiting for an answer, he covered the mouthpiece. "Jane saw the car Andy sent over to make sure that she got home. I told him to not use a marked car thinking that it would be less obvious and I figured that she wouldn't see it, but now she's misread it and she believes that she's being targeted by our killer."

Scully winced. "Not good. What do you want to do?"

Mulder shook his head. "I'm going to have to reassure her without letting her know why we don't think that she's a target. Give her just enough information to make her feel safe and try to downplay our involvement in this." He returned to Jane. "Listen – where are you right now?"

"I'm actually hiding out at my parent's house."

Mulder rolled his eyes. Time out for damage control, he thought. "Look – try and calm down. Everything is going to be okay. You're safe. Let me get dressed and I'll be over there – we'll get this all straightened out. Don't worry – okay? Promise me."

He listened as Jane took a shaky breath before answering. "O-okay. Yeah," she said, trying to sound in control.

"Just hang on. I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone as he threw back the covers to climb out of bed. "What a mess," he mumbled, as he hurried to the closet to get his clothes.

When he came back in, he watched Scully exit the bathroom, wearing her leg brace and using her crutches. He noticed that she kept her face neutral, but her movements seemed slow and deliberate.

"Don't worry about me, Mulder," she tried to reassure him. "I'm much better than last night and I'm just using these," she indicated her crutches, "as a precaution. I promise to stay off my feet as much as possible today."

Mulder nodded, not entirely convinced, but currently helpless to do anything else. "I'll go take care of the Jane situation and meet you at the station and we'll figure out what to do next."

"Okay," Scully agreed. "I'll get Andy to pick me up. When I get there I'll call Skinner with the latest."

Mulder took the time to gather her in his arms and pulled her close. "I love you. Please – please promise me you'll be careful."

Scully smiled and kissed him fervently. "I love you, too and I will – I promise."

Chapter 19

When Andy got the call from Dana Scully asking if he would pick her up, he was more than happy to oblige. And he was more than a little curious as to why, but Scully told him that she'd give him the whole story on the way. Before he left though, he wanted to check in with Stockton, the officer that he had patrolling her house and neighborhood.

"It's been quiet," he was told. "Nothing during the night and Agent Mulder pulled out just before you called."

"All right. I'm going to swing by and pick up Agent Scully. Just have the patrol cars keep moving – keep an eye on the house during their rounds."

His mind felt like it was in overdrive – he was still stunned by the direction that the case had taken. It seemed that the women of Quonochontaug were safe with the exception of its newest resident and to complicate matters, he saw that she was going to be at a serious physical disadvantage. His heart sank when he pulled up to the house and saw Dana closing the front door behind her and that she was now on crutches with her right leg encased in a thigh high brace.

"Oh hell." He muttered to himself. He had hoped that she was getting stronger, but it seemed that she had a bit of a setback. At least he knew that she would be armed but he worried that it wouldn't be enough if the killer got close enough. He was determined that that wouldn't happen. They had to figure this out soon and until they did, he would make sure that either he or Mulder would always be at her side.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 20

Andy left the engine running and quickly got out to open the door and reach in to push the seat back as far as it would go to allow her to maneuver the cumbersome brace. Scully smiled at him, appreciating his concern and handed him the crutches to stash in the back.

She expected that they would go to the station, but he surprised her when he pulled into a diner.

"I didn't have breakfast and I'm not about to settle for that sludge we got," he told her, matter of factly.

"Mulder will be jealous," Scully said with a grin.

"Too bad," Andy retorted with a wink. "He should have been here. So lay it on me – where is he?"

Scully sighed. "Talk about the best laid plans going completely awry."

They went through the front door and as Scully hobbled in, she recounted how Jane had made it home safely, but since there was a car following her, she had completely convinced herself that she's a target for our killer.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" Andy groused, as he sat down.

"So Mulder said he'd go and get her calmed down and convince her that she's safe but the hard part is to accomplish that with the least amount of specifics as possible."

Andy refrained from any further comments as a waitress took their order. Although the diner was nearly empty, they kept their conversation away from the case.

While Andy wolfed down a large order of pancakes and sausage, Scully nibbled on an English muffin. "How much did Mulder tell you about my injury?" she asked in between bites.

She watched Andy's brow furrow as he tried to remember what exactly Mulder had said.

"Actually, nothing really. All he said that first day was that you're recovering from a - " he paused, fumbling for the word until it came to him. "Incident – he called it an incident." He shifted in his seat, obviously uncomfortable. "I mean, I don't want to be nosy – I don't need particulars – but this case – and now you're a target. I just need to know how to protect you – rather – what you can physically - "

Scully held up a hand. "Yeah. Okay – I'll keep it simple. I had multiple fractures in my leg due to a fall. And under normal circumstances, I would be much further along in my recovery, except that before the fall, I had an infection involving my heart. I wasn't allowed to be up walking, much less doing the necessary rehab on my leg until very recently. But with this case – I overextended myself, so as a precaution, I'm back in my brace and using my crutches. The bones are healed but the muscles are weak."

"Wow – that's rough," Andy commented.

"Well, just so you know," Scully continued, "as Mulder will attest – I don't make the best patient and I may not be able to outrun you – but I am armed."

Andy chuckled. "I can see that about you." He finished his coffee, stood and tossed down several bills to cover the tab as well as a tip. He insisted that Scully let him lead the way to the car, scanning the area carefully for anything or anyone that seemed amiss.

He found himself contemplating what Mulder must be feeling right now – knowing that the woman you loved had been marked for death –because- he loved her. He could only imagine the rage if someone threatened his wife and kids. Having lived in this small city his whole life, he'd never had to deal with this violent crime and a serial killer to boot.

The drive to the station was a short one but quiet. After making sure that Scully made it safely inside, Andy excused himself to the Men's room and Scully headed straight for the "War Room".

Confronted by all the photos, diagrams and information that had been displayed, especially the pictures of the three murdered women, Scully sank into the nearest chair and desperately tried to figure out who – who could possibly have known about Mulder's past relationships? It wasn't like he'd lived here his whole life and that he'd been with them any length of time. From what Mulder had said, Nancy had been a high school crush, a prom date and he'd never seen or heard from her again.

Phoebe – who even knew that she and Mulder had been together? Did he tell his mother? Knowing the type of relationship he'd had with his mother, she doubted it. Maybe he told his best friend, Tommy. After all, Tommy had competed for Nancy. But how would he relate to Diana Fowley? That had happened after Tommy's death.

The more she thought about it – the less sense it made. What point was being made by killing a woman that Mulder had taken to prom when he was a teenager? Mulder hadn't seen Phoebe Green in years and hardly anyone outside the Bureau knew that Diana Fowley was dead: killed by Scully just after she attempted to kill Mulder. Whoever was doing this didn't have current information on Fowley and who, besides the Lone Gunmen had known she and Mulder had been together many years ago?

The women named Phoebe and Diana that had been killed here were "symbols". Nancy was not. Nancy was the key somehow. She could feel it but she just couldn't see it.

She needed to talk to Mulder. Maybe they should start putting some information out there – letting the community know that the victims had been targeted by a killer with a specific agenda and that the PD would not be releasing these findings but that they could assure everyone that they had unlocked the clues.

She reached for her cell phone to call Mulder, when Andy came to the door. "Dana – could I bother you for a minute? I got a guy out here says it's urgent that he talk with you."

Scully turned around to see Andy taking up the entire doorway to block the visitor's view. She put her phone back in her pocket to grab her crutches and pull herself to a standing position.

Andy turned the light off and closed the door behind Scully. "Agent Scully, this guy, Steven Burnett, says he has some information about this case and it involves that lady that was helping you – Jane."

Scully was aghast. "Jane? Jane Houndeford?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 21

"Is Jane in some kind of trouble?" Scully's voice was sharp and her blue eyes narrowed – sizing up the stranger, who was dressed in jeans and a plain white button-down shirt. He looked to be in his mid-30's; tall – at least 6'2", but his face was half-hidden by glasses with tinted lens and a baseball cap pulled low.

"Uh – well, not exactly," was the cryptic reply.

Andy stepped in. "Let's take this to my office." He directed Scully to take his chair, which was more comfortable and indicated that their guest should sit across from her. As Scully got settled, Andy closed the door and took a position between the two. "You don't live here do you Mr. Burnett? I don't believe that I've seen you around."

Steven shifted nervously in his seat. "No – no sir. I don't live here. I'm in Boston, actually. I – uh – dated Jane but we – I mean – I broke up with her a couple months ago." His expression was strained.

Scully leaned forward. "I just started working with Jane but she did tell me that things had ended badly because you were upset that she hadn't been able to get over her first love." Scully couldn't hide the quiet reproof in her voice and Steven picked up on it instantly.

"Taking her side? Did she happen to mention how she'd swear to me on her mother's grave that she loved me – only me?"

"Why didn't you believe her?" Andy asked, curious in spite of himself.

"She kept calling me by his name," Steven replied in disgust. "Usually while we were in bed having sex," he added bluntly.

Andy winced. Low blow on Jane's part. He thought he might start to feel sorry for the guy.

Steven went on. "She'd give me all kinds of excuses and promises but I just finally had enough." He took a deep breath and exhaled forcefully. "Look – if I'm not your Mr. Right – fine. 'Let's go our separate ways,' I'd tell her, but she wouldn't do that. I'm trying to salvage some dignity and she's begging for another chance. When she did it again – I lost it. I threw her out and told her to go back to the guy since he was all she talked about." He rolled his eyes at the memory. "I don't know if I've ever been as angry as I was that night."

"Okay," Scully relented, "but what brings you in now?"

Steven hung his head – this part probably wasn't going to look too good for him. "I haven't seen or spoken to her since that fight, but I eventually calmed down and I decided that I wanted to get rid of the stuff that she left at my place."

Scully raised an eyebrow.

Steven caught it. "I'm not a bad guy – I didn't trash her things, okay. She had a bunch of my photos that she somehow convinced my mom to let her have and I came to make a trade. A calm – civilized exchange. So I went over to her place this morning, knocked loudly – several times but she never answered. I checked the garage – no car – nothing. Figured it was for the best – save us a confrontation – then I went in."

"You broke in?! Are you crazy?!" Andy exclaimed, his voice loud and sharp.

"What were you thinking?" Scully added, sounding equally appalled.

"No – no!" Steven hastened to explain. "I have the key she gave me." He took a deep breath. "My mom was really upset with me for not getting the pics back – there were a lot from when I was a kid – and frankly I didn't like the idea of her having them. All I was going to do was get my stuff and leave the key behind – that's ALL – I swear!"

Andy raised his hand, cutting Steven off with a pained expression. "Enough. Fine – you just wanted to get your things back. So let's get to the point of your visit, here."

Scully grit her teeth, struggling to keep her patience in check.

Steven went on, shifting nervously in his chair. "I'd never been in her place here and I realized that if my stuff wasn't sitting out – then I'd have to start digging around her place. I was careful – I wasn't trying to mess anything up."

He swallowed. "I went in her 'office' and laying out on her desk were all these clippings about some women that had been killed here."

Andy and Scully exchanged glances but made no comment.

Steven continued. "I don't know why she felt the need to make a scrap book about it. Moving on, I found a box filled with manuscripts and a bunch of reject letters from publishers – she actually named the main character after the guy she's been pining over. Can you believe that?!"

"Would you have rather she named him after you?" Andy asked, incredulous.

"Hell no!" Steven retorted, "But how does it look – you know?"

Scully nodded.

"So now I'm trying to find my photos and I open another box. For a minute I thought I'd found them but - " He broke off suddenly, unsure how to proceed.

"But what?" Andy prodded. "Why did you think they were you?"

"Because the guy looked just like me! And then it hit me – It was him! It's the guy she never got over – it was William! Now it all made sense – now I know exactly how I'd been used."

Andy shook his head. "Wait a sec. What are you talking about? How were you being used?"

"I was a substitute – I look just like her precious 'William'!" He slammed an 8x10 enlargement of a high school photo.

Scully and Andy moved in closer to see.

Scully was glad that she was already sitting down because when she read the name on the photo, she felt the blood empty from her head and her heart began pounding so hard that it was almost unbearable.

Andy was frozen in disbelief.

Steven stood up, removing his hat and glasses and placed another high school picture down. "They say we all have a twin in this world. Here's mine."

Scully felt and sounded like she'd had the all of breath knocked out of her. "Mulder." Her voice was blank with disbelief and growing horror as she dragged her unwilling eyes from the photo of Fox William Mulder in his graduation cap and gown to Steven's. The resemblance was absolutely uncanny.

Steven pulled out another picture of Mulder, a more recent shot, which Jane had apparently taken with a telephoto lens as he was talking with her on their front porch. Steven flipped the picture over to show what Jane had written.

"My William – you don't need her. Don't you realize that this is all for you?"

Icy splinters twisted in her stomach and she thought she might be sick as a fresh wave of panic overtook her. With sudden, chilling certainty she knew that it was Jane. It was coming together. Jane was the killer.

Andy sank down on the desk feeling like someone had just kicked his legs out from under him. "Why?"

"She's in love with Mulder – it – it must have started as a crush – Mulder was always around her growing up since he was her brother's best friend." Scully's voice was bleak with shock. She looked up at Steven – she couldn't stop staring – he had Mulder's hazel eyes and their hair color was almost the same. "You were right, Steven. She used you but when you broke up with her – she couldn't take it."

"What?" Steven gaped in open mouthed shock. "She's killing women because I dumped her?!"

Andy shook his head – he saw what Scully was saying. "Not directly."

"It's a long story." Scully whispered, "One we can't explain right now." She stood up. "Mulder – we've got to find him!" She jerked her gaze over to Andy, her face reflecting the growing dread. "He's with her right now."

The sheer horror on her face galvanized Andy into action. "Don't worry – we'll find him!"

Scully's innate calm was shattered when it came to Mulder's safety and she was overwhelmed with the feeling that it would be too late.


End file.
